¿Quién caza a quién?
by Issie Phantomhive
Summary: La desaparición de un portafolio, lleva a un mundo sin retorno al décimo jefe de los Cavallone. Una búsqueda desesperada amenaza con destruir su relación con su ex-alumno, Hibari Kyoya. El guardián de la nube deberá enfrentarse a una batalla contra el tiempo con la ayuda de un personaje inesperado deberán detener a una familia cuya meta solo es una. Destruir a los Cavallone.
1. El principio del fin

**Hola a todos aquellos lectores, han entrado a mi retorcida historia.**

**ADVERTENCIA****: **Esta historia contiene lenguaje ofensivo, muertes, sexo, juegos de roles, torturas, más lenguaje ofensivo y más sexo. Si crees no soportar todo eso, te recomiendo darle a la tecla "atrás" o "salir" x'D!

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** Dino x Hibari (obviamente) con el transcurso de la historia puedo agregar otras parejas como 10069 (yo me las arreglare como introducir a mi sexy y pervertido Byakuran-niichan*A*) o quizás 8059 aun no lo sé, veamos cómo se desenvuelve mi pequeña mente yaoista *_*

**NOTA:** Está historia se basa antes que los guardianes obtuvieran sus accesorios personales de Vongola, pero si después de la derrota de Byakuran, es decir antes de la batalla contra los Simon (A partir del capítulo 299 del manga). Así que sus armas aún son las reencarnaciones de los guardianes de la primera generación. Para darle más facilidad de compresión a aquellos lectores que no han leído el manga pero si han visto el anime (Que amable soy, ¿no?*_*)

**APARICIONES:** Hibari Kyoya (25), Dino Cavallone (31), Tsunayoshi Sawada (siiiii, nuestro Tsuna esta vivito y coleando*-*), Así que si aparece Tsuna obviamente sus guardianes, arcabolenos Y QUIZAS ALAUDE (perdonen no puedo evitarlo pero amo obsesivamente a Kyoya, pero por cuestiones de trama y porque él es el prota debo ponerlo más social y por supuesto más ehh como explicarlo sin salirme de su personalidad "tierno" quizás? Bueno, quizás después de 10 años compartiendo con Dino es normal no(?) e.é) También habrá personajes creado por mi linda y creativa imaginación, Ok no xD! Pero si habrá apariciones de nuevos personajes ewe/

**SINOPSIS (extendida): **La desaparición de un portafolio, lleva a un mundo sin retorno al décimo jefe de los Cavallone. Una búsqueda desesperada amenaza con destruir su relación con su ex-alumno, Hibari Kyoya. El guardián de la nube deberá enfrentarse a una batalla contra el tiempo si desea traer de vuelta a su pareja, con la ayuda de un personaje inesperado deberán detener a una familia cuya meta solo es una.

_Destruir a los Cavallone._

**Bueno, bueno disculpen tanto chachara... pero siempre quise hacerlo e.é además de ser muy habladora xD! OKEY YA! los dejo de molestar con mis locas amenazas ¡ESTAN ADVERTIDOS! Sin más ¡ENJOY!**

* * *

**¿Quién caza a quién?**

**-x-**

**Prologo**

Nunca pensé estar en esta situación como lo estoy ahora, todo pasó demasiado rápido como para que mis sentidos caníbales reaccionaran con la suficiente eficacia.

_Como debería ser_.

Mi parte herbívora, débil, humana como se te plazca llamarla. Dio su primer espectáculo después de tantos años. Años que solo pasaron por cara de Dino Cavallone, quien disfruto en primera fila aquellas emociones que frecuentemente suelo ocultar.

...¿Cuándo fue la última vez que experimente este desagradable sentimiento? Aquel sentimiento que en mayor o menor grado llevamos dentro de sí, cuyo sentimiento nos hace realmente humanos y nos lleva a la cruda realidad que en este mundo solo sobrevive el depredador. Que por más absurdo e irrelevante que suene, puede demostrar que estamos vivos al experimentar el dolor en carne propia, saborearlo desde el mejor ámbito de toda la palabra.

Es increíble como después de diez años de relación compartiendo más que un terreno de combate, compartir una relación que extiende la palabra:

_Maestro y alumno_

_Presa y depredador_

No, mejor dicho_ depredador y depredador_. Porque el muy imbécil no muestra signos de debilidad en batalla con mi persona.

Realmente son contadas con las manos las veces que he podido devorar a ese infeliz. Y en esa cuenta están algunas victorias ganadas en una habitación.

Compartir esas experiencias solo nosotros dos, compartir una misma habitación y hasta ahora un mismo sentimiento. Ahora le doy mérito a la frase _El que menos expresa, es el que más siente_. No digo que ese Haneuma no haya dejado de amarme, todo lo contrario. A veces me pregunto cómo le hace para soportar mi pésima personalidad.

Ya no tengo 15 años para estar correteando detrás del con mis tonfas, ocultar todas las veces que su presencia hizo grata mis tardes de trabajo en Namimori. Y finalmente ocultar realmente mis sentimientos hacia el que sobrepasan cualquier relación que he tenido con otro ser humano que ha pisado este jodido planeta de mierda.

Ya puedo ver dentro de mí con la misma facilidad que puedes ver a través del agua cristalina de un tormentoso río, en su calma. Ya no es solo sentir y negar. Ahora es sentir, ver e _intentar_ negar.

Mi parte carnívora me impide admitir por completo que quizás le amé de la misma forma que el a mí. Que quizás te necesite de la misma forma que el a mí y posiblemente también este enamorado de ese imbécil de las misma forma que el de mi.

Mierda, que débil me he vuelto. Que herbívoro me he vuelto, nunca pensé que la madurez te hace más herbívoro que carnívoro.

Cuando acepte su propuesta de vivir una vida juntos a través de un anillo de compromiso, para asegurar quien pertenece a quien. No me imagine que sentiría este río de emociones la cual creí ser inmune a ellas. Nunca pensé enamorarme de tal forma, nunca pensé amar de tal forma.

-Que patético me he vuelto.

Es absurdo pensar esas trivialidades que se han convertido en espadas de doble filo para mí y me han dejado sin escape alguno. De la misma forma de como un gato arrincona a un ratón.

Soy el culpable de esta situación, soy consciente. No puedo dejar de sentir por segunda vez ese sentimiento de culpabilidad, ese sentimiento de no haber confiado antes en él. No es desconfianza, simplemente no quise involucrarlo. Y como si el mundo se burlara de mí, el término pagando los platos rotos que yo mismo rompí.

_Maldita realidad que me ha abierto los ojos a las malas._

"¿Aprecia lo que tienes antes de que la vida te enseñe a apreciar lo que perdiste?"

Eso es un concepto ambiguo para esta edad moderna, la cual hoy ha obtenido un mérito de mi parte.

Cavallone, carezco de la fuerza para admitir que ya te perdí. No, me rehusó a perderte, me rehusó a perder. Nunca te dejare ir, porque sé que tampoco me dejarías ir aunque lo quisiera. Fuiste, eres y seguirás siendo de mi propiedad incluso si tu cuerpo pierde la vitalidad, incluso si tus ojos pierden el brillo...incluso si tu sonrisa se borra para siempre. Seguirás siendo de mi propiedad.

No me importa si ese río de sangre derramada en la alfombra terracota de tu oficina me escupe en la cara que no hay posibilidad de que pudieras sobrevivir a tal herida. Pero otra realidad me grita que es Dino Cavallone de quien estamos hablando, aquel hombre que no moriría tan fácilmente y más si no le he dado el consentimiento de dejarme. Aunque me cueste la vida misma le encontrare y le diré lo que siempre ha deseado oír de mis labios, oír de mis labios esos sentimientos que he enterrado en un cofre a kilómetros de profundidad del mar y que con tanta facilidad logro desenterrar.

Te encontrare Cavallone y volveremos a estar juntos, de eso no hay duda.

* * *

**Capítulo 1.**

_El principio del fin._

Miro el reloj situado en su muñeca derecha, característico de todo hombre perteneciente a la mafia. Ni muy costoso ni muy barato, ni muy llamativo pero tampoco inadvertido.

**1:23 am **

Esa hora le escupió en la cara que debería estar sumergido en su cama, arropado con las mullidas sábanas y el cálido brazo de su consorte rodeando sus caderas. Pero eso era un imposible para el en estos momentos, como también era imposible que los hombres que llegarían aproximadamente en unos minutos pudieran disfrutar de la luz de otro día.

La penumbra fue su mejor escondite y confidente, mientras aguardaba sentando en una caja de cargamento, el cual desconocía su contenido y que por obvias razones era insignificante para él.

Recostó su espalda al muro de concreto situado atrás de él, seguido de su cabeza. Respiro profundamente mientras observaba el cielo nocturno sobre su cabeza. Quizás para una persona normal observar las constelaciones a esa hora era un método de buscar algo que no se te ha perdido, lo más irónico es que él iba por todo lo contrario.

Cualquier persona pensaría que estaría demente si lo vieran observar el cielo en un muelle abandonado a kilómetros de la civilización. Pero para ese hombre asiático de 25 años de edad, conocido como Hibari Kyoya estar ahí era vital. Necesario.

Volvió a suspirar, sus ojos azabaches escasos de color por la oscuridad de la noche podían ver cosas que otras personas no. El cielo, sus estrellas, no era lo que él veía. Para el en este momento el omnipresente cielo era como una gigantesca pantalla la cual como si fuese una película de los años 60 transcurría momentos cruciales de su vida. No porque tuviera miedo de que pudiera perder la vida en los posteriores minutos, por supuesto que no.

Todo lo contrario, ver esas imágenes animaban su descargado humor. Estaba exasperado por tener que esperar tanto tiempo, bueno quizás no sea tanto tiempo considerando que la paciencia no es un de sus atributos. Fue pateado de su habitad natural por una llamada de uno de los herbívoros que algún día va terminar siendo alimentos para cuervos si volvía a despertarlo de esa forma. Un simple puñetazo en el ojo derecho a la cara de su _Jefe_ le fue insuficiente para calmar sus sentidos depredadores.

**-x-**

-Necesito que hagas algo por mí - fueron las palabras de ese herbívoro que con el pasar de los tiempo puede que se haya convertido en un gran oponente. Por ese lado, podría tener hacia él un cierto respeto pero por el otro. Ja, su cara le era como una masa de arcilla que desea moldear a patadas.

-¿Acaso no sabes qué hora es, pedazo de mierda? - el tono agrio como el vinagre se oyó a través de la línea que hizo estremecer al décimo de los Vongola. Estuvo a punto de tartamudear pero calmo su miedo inminente para no mostrar debilidad ante un verdadero depredador que acaban de despertar.

-Somos mafiosos Hibari-san, para nosotros no hay diferencia del día o la noche, ¿cierto? - si el guardián de la nube quería morder hasta la muerte a Sawada Tsunayoshi, ahora quería masticarlo y vomitarlo.

-¿Qué quieres? - se incorporó lentamente en la cama sintiendo una pequeña oleada de inestabilidad en su estómago a causa de no haber comido lo suficiente las últimas horas. Enfoco su vista recién despejada y encendió la pequeña lámpara situada a su derecha sobre una mesa de noche, con el teléfono de fijo pegado a su oreja. La oscuridad se había disipado en esa zona de la habitación iluminando otro cuerpo cuya cabellera dorada hacia contraste con la tenue luz que proporcionaba su lámpara.

-Te aseguro que esta misión será grata para ti, no te arrepentirás de ello - sentenció Vongola, al escuchar el sonido gutural de asentimiento por parte de su guardián, volvió a recordar cómo se respiraba - A las 1:30 am en el muelle Lazise ubicado en la provincia de Verona, aquí en Italia. Llegará en un BMW de color negro con un paquete que nos interesa obtener. Según nuestras fuentes ese paquete fue robado de la fortaleza Cavallone hace una semana, es de vital importancia recuperarlo. Si ese paquete cae en manos equivocadas, la familia Cavallone estará totalmente indefenso y expuesto a un ataque por parte del enemigo. También pudimos averiguar que el número de mafiosos que lo robaron es pequeño, 5 personas como máximo. Ya que no quieren llamar la atención, confiándose por la hora y lugar.

-¿Quieres que obtenga ese paquete?- Kyoya hablaba con la suficiente suavidad para no despertar a su pareja. Sabía que había tenido un día revoltoso con su familia, agregando que gracias a ello unas grandes ojeras bajo sus parpados eran la pequeña evidencia que no había dormido en días. No obstante, esa situación no cambiaba el ácido de su voz que aún era inminente. Acarició el rostro de su pareja, deslizó su mano hasta sus cabellos jugando con uno de los mechones. Era increíble que hasta su regulada respiración estaba calmando su ira - ¿Y qué? ¿Debo matar a esos herbívoros? Porque no creo que me hayas llamado a mitad de la noche para decirme que los dejare ir felices y contentos.

-Conoces bien el contexto Hibari-san, te lo dejo a tu cargo - a pesar de pertenecer a una de las mafias más fuertes del mundo. Pudo notar como la voz de aquel enclenque era temblorosa y cargada de frustración. Ese mundo de muertes, drogas, extorsión y balas. - Esa familia es conocida como los Travolta. A pesar de ser pequeña han cometido grandes estragos aquí en Italia -hizo una pausa- Hibari-san debo decirte que Yamamoto pudo verificar las sospechas que Dino-san me ha implantado.

-¿Sospechas?

-Sí, la familia Travolta desea la exterminación total de la familia Cavallone. Pero su objetivo principal es... - un silencio hubo entre ambas líneas.

-Dino, ¿no? - adiós al sueño que presentaba, adiós a disfrutar de uno de los limitados y escasos días de compartir cama con su pareja. Si alguien intentaba tan solo pensar en hacerle tan sólo un raspón a su ex-tutor, sus colmillos serian su respuesta. Solo él puede causar esos daños en ese bronco, solamente él.

-Sí y estoy seguro que Dino-san lo sabe más nadie. Según Reborn estaban planeando una estrategia para una emboscada, pero sería muy evidente si ellos inician el primer ataque, sin las pruebas suficientes serian acusados de ser los principales causantes. Por eso Dino-san ha estado muy cauteloso no solo en las reuniones, su comportamiento es de igual forma con nosotros. ¿Te has percatado de ello, no? Es obvio que no quiere que nos involucremos para evitar daños extensos, por eso no ha mencionado ni una palabra ¿O te ha dicho algo sobre ese asunto Hibari-san? Cualquier detalle que te haya revelado es crucial para nosotros. Porque por ese motivo Reborn me dijo que somos los más indicados para hacer la emboscada sin que la familia Cavallone se vea involucrada. No hay que dejar ningún tipo de evidencia - era increíble cómo había sido tan ingenuo, había notado extraño a _Haneuma_ días atrás pero como el mismo motivo que también el presentaba: cansancio, lo había dejado pasar. Incluso había oído conversaciones con Romario bastante intrigantes, pero esos temas era donde su nariz debía estar alejada. _Haneuma_ le mencionaba de vez en cuando uno que otro asunto pero era más que evidente que intentaba evitar involucrarlo en esa historia más de lo necesario- Iba a enviar a los varia ya que son un grupo de elite, pero supuse que tú deberías estar al tanto de la situación y que debías ser t-

-Yo lo haré - Finalizo el guardián y sin esperar una respuesta colgó el teléfono, se dispuso a levantarse con cautela liberando su cuerpo del agarre por parte de Dino, lo quito con la mayor sutileza evitando despertarlo.

Al cabo de unos segundos un mensaje de texto resonó en su celular abandonado en uno de los cajones de su mesa de noche. Lo rebusco entre sus pertenencias, al tenerlo en mano leyó el remitente de la pantalla.

**Sawada Tsunayoshi, 12:45am:**

**Gokudera-kun estará esperando afueras de tu casa quizás a unas cuadras más allá para no levantar sospechas. Evita que Dino se dé cuenta.**

Elimino el mensaje y salió de la cama, fue directamente al baño. Lavó su rostro para eliminar cualquier rastro de sueño. Tomo una ducha rápida y se encaminó al closet para buscar su traje colgado en una de las puertas del mismo. Se puso la ropa interior situada en uno de los cajones junto al closet. Descolgó el traje y empezó a tomar de él. Subió los pantalones de gabardina, deslizó por sus brazos la camisa blanca sellando cada abertura con los botones. La corbata cerró la última abertura del cuello y finalmente aquella chaqueta de color negro termino el proceso.

Abrió los cajones de más arriba para sacar sus tonfas, anillo y su respectiva caja de Vongola. Extrajo de su dedo anular aquel anillo bañado en oro con letras talladas en la parte de atrás.

_Cavallone_

Una pequeña curva se formó en sus labios, posando en una diminuta caja ese valioso anillo. Se negaba a perderlo en un combate.

Una vez preparado, se dirigió hacia la entrada. Se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y dio una vista rápida a su pareja. Seguía dormido y esperaba que así fuera hasta su regreso. Retrocedió sus pasos y dejando un casto beso en la mejilla de su Cavallone junto a una frase danzando en el aire, abandona la habitación.

-Volveré pronto.

**-x-**

El sonido de un motor entrando en reposo lo saco de sus pensamientos. Se asomó por el borde de la pared y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar el BWN negro tal como le habían dicho. La escandilante luz de los faros se extinguió en el cemento y a continuación cuatro hombres bajaron de él.

Habían detenido el auto frente a lo que parecía una fábrica de combustible para embarcaciones, a la derecha del auto había una puerta blindada con grades barrotes a sus costados y cerrada con fuertes candados. Era la puerta de escape de la fábrica, y a su izquierda tenía el inmenso mar y sobre el las estrellas que había delineado.

Inicio la operación de observación, dos hombres iban armados y los otros se dirigieron a la parte trasera del auto. Abrieron la maletera y dos portafolios plateados salieron del. Le pareció extraño, Sawada le había dicho que eran un total de 5 personas, ¿dónde estaba el quinto sujeto?

Fijando su vista en el lugar cuan águila busca su próxima presa, hizo lo mismo. Escaneo cada zona del lugar y gracias a la luz que emanaba de la luna pudo captar al quinto hombre, justo encima de la puerta trasera de la fábrica, en la azotea estaba el francotirador.

«Parece que no son simples herbívoros» pensó el guardián «Me voy a divertir»

Se encontraba como a dos metros de distancia de sus próximas presas. Retrocedió sus pasos, camino rápidamente con extremada cautela para evitar que sus pasos sean escuchados y revelen su ubicación. Se situó en una de las esquinas del depósito de basura frente a la fábrica, pudo ver perfectamente al francotirador, ya era un hecho estaba perfectamente situado.

Justo en frente de su nuevo blanco, saco del bolsillo interno de la chaqueta una glock 17 de tercera generación con su respectivo silenciador. No cabe duda que la súper intuición de Sawada era impresionante, no fallo al decirle que la necesitaría. Con Roll, su caja, incluso con sus tonfas era imposible atinar al quinto sujeto sin que sus ataques pasaran desapercibido.

Se aseguró que estuviera cargada, deslizó el carrete a la parte de atrás del gatillo para cargar el arma el sonido de un 'track' anuncio que estaba lista para ser usada. Dio una vista rápida a los hombres con el cargamento al parecer les llevo tiempo quitar los candados de la puerta, pero ya se estaban adentrando a la fábrica.

Ese fue el momento justo para él, asomo el cañón de la pistola y apuntando con precisión salió la primera bala, justo en la frente del quinto sujeto. Cayó a tan solo segundos de haber disparado. El olor a pólvora acompaño el vago humo residuo de su último disparo. Ese aire que se entretiene en la garganta y deja el mal sabor en la boca. Guardo el arma de nuevo y saco sus tonfas, ya le valía un carajo que lo descubrieran no vivirían para contarlo.

Camino con elegancia y predicción hasta la entrada y se recostó a la pared junto a la puerta. Se aseguró que no hubiera pequeñas sabandijas esperando su entrada. Y era predecible que así fuera, uno de los hombres se quedó a hacer guardia.

Extrajo la cadena de sus tonfas de la parte inferior, respiro hondo y la flama color purpurado empezó a surgir de su anillo Vongola, de la misma forma que enciendes un merchero. Al principio fue diminuta casi insignificante pero con el transcurrir de los segundos se convirtió en una hoguera en su dedo medio. Espero unos segundos a que la llama púrpura invadiera todo el metal, introdujo el anillo en su caja de invocación dejando salir un pequeño erizo conocido con el nombre clásico **Roll**.

El pequeño animal camino hasta su dueño quien se puso en cuclillas para poder levantarlo con sus manos. Roll se deslizo hasta la punta de la cadena para crear una mini-bola de demolición puntiaguda, empezó a girar sobre sí mismo creando un vórtice imitando el movimiento del taladro pero en su caso una pequeña pelota de púas y junto con la llama de su atributo es arremetida terroríficamente contra la pared. La cual perforó el muro de concreto junto con el cuerpo del 4to mafioso.

-Dos menos, faltan tres.

Se adentró a la fábrica observando por última vez el cuerpo inerte del desdichado hombre que hace unos segundos la misma vida fluía en el. En el rostro del guardián apareció una sonrisa en la que solo el brillo burlón de sus ojos traslucía el regocijo de como el depredador consume a su presa.

_Esa es la ley de la vida._

Bajo las escaleras sumergiéndose en la boca del lobo y aun así ir con ansiedad de ser o no devorado. Sintió una sombra caminar a sus espaldas, dio un rápido giro a su cabeza apuntando a donde la presencia era obvia. Su tranquilidad era atemorizante y su voz era denigrante.

-¿Quién caza a quién? - la sonrisa macabra en el rostro del guardián era como ver el brillo del ojo de un huracán.

Empezó a sentir bajo sus pies como la presa temblaba de la forma que era acechada. Ese júbilo le hizo arder la sangre, ver como se retuercen del miedo con tan solo sentir su presencia.

-Roll, cambio forma.

El pequeño erizo se fusiona con las tonfas del guardián transformándose finalmente en _**las esposas de Alaude.**_

Cuando estaba preparado para atacar se percató que a su izquierda un pequeño envase lleno de gasolina. Sin duda podría servirle para otro fin, sin embargo los gritos del hombre podrían alertar a los otros. Y aun no quería que eso ocurriera porque aún tenían el paquete que necesitaba obtener.

« ¿Que cojones hay en esos portafolios?»

El hombre que yacía en la oscuridad aparece detrás del, mientras observaba el envase. No fue difícil de esquivar, era obvio que estaba desarmado y sin duda desesperado. Solo una persona controlada por sus emociones puede cometer estupideces. Un puño rozo su mejilla cuando giro sobre sus pies esquivando el ataque. Sostuvo la mano cerrada del individuo y la torció tapando su boca en el proceso. Una de las esposas se introdujo en la muñeca de su contrincante, las púas en las esposas atravesaron su muñeca.

El hombre intento gritar pero Hibari fue más rápido, multiplicó las esposas extendiendo su tamaño para luego cerrarlas en el cuello contrario. El hombre dejo de luchar, dejo de moverse y finalmente cayó a sus pies con el cuello agujerado como si fuera un queso. Su sangre empezó a sumergir de las perforaciones, de la misma forma como cuando se libera un tapón. Agarró el envase lleno de gasolina y emprendió su caminata.

Sus pasos resonaban sobre el piso metálico de rejas, era como una plataforma. Podía ver lo suministros abandonados bajo su pies. Al escuchar por muy a lo lejos el sonido de unas voces, se escondió detrás de unos enormes estanques llenos de combustible desecho. Camino agazapado hasta la fuente del sonido que fue como un mapa para obtener a sus dos últimas víctimas.

-Si los planes marchan a la perfección, Dino Cavallone no llegara al amanecer.

-Hay que esperar la llegada del camión para montar todos estos barriles y junto con los portafolios. Los barriles serán la distracción.

Una risa sínica salió de los labios de Kyoya.

« ¿Distracción? Ehh~»

Se dio cuenta que estaba en una bodega de abastecimiento, la única vía de escape era la entrada principal y estaba obstaculizada por barriles que de seguro pesarían toneladas. Y la puerta que dejo atrás.

«No tienen escapatoria»

Salió de su escondite anunciando su entrada teatral con las esposas girando en uno de sus dedos. Y en su otra mano estaba la pistola.

-Vaya, vaya. ¿Me pregunto, quienes serán los que no llegaran al amanecer?

Los dos tipos se sorprendieron al instante, uno de ellos retrocedió mientras sus piernas se tambaleaban sobre sí. Pero el otro individuo saco su caja de invocación, el color de su flama le hizo reconocer su atributo.

**Trueno.**

-Tsk.

Levanto el arma casi por inercia y disparo sin siquiera apuntar al hombre arrodillado con los portafolios en sus brazos. La bala atravesó su pierna quizás justo encima del fémur, tendrá una muerte lenta. Sin embargo el sujeto con su poca fuerza cogió un puño de lo que parecía ser carbón y se lo arrojo al rostro, mientras que el otro hombre invocó a dos mantarrayas que se embistieron contra él.

Debido a la dificultosa visión una mantarraya hirió su brazo derecho, cuyo corte perforó toda la epidermis. Era pequeña pero obviamente profunda, sintió correr la sangre por su brazo deslizándose hasta las esposas.

-Roll, propagación.

El pequeño animal atendió a la orden de inmediato, transformándose en tres inmensas esferas puntiagudas que amortiguaron cada minúsculo e insistente ataque por parte de su contrincante. Las esferas empezaron a crecer más, más y más. Los hombres empezaron a retroceder hasta que la misma pared fue su perdición.

-Disfruta tu victoria Hibari Kyoya, cuando te dure.

El guardián hizo caso omiso a esas patéticas amenazas, Roll siguió creciendo hasta que sus inmensas púas atravesaron cada punto vital de aquellos dos hombres.

Camino hasta ellos y tomo los dos portafolios. Se dio cuenta que uno estaba más ligero que el segundo. Incluso pudo notar que los ganchos estaban abiertos, levanto la tapa.

**Vacío.**

«Un señuelo» pensó.

Colocó el segundo portafolio blindando de color plateado con una serie de números en la parte superior y cerrado firmemente. Al parecer los sujetos sabían las claves, pero ya eso era cosa del pasado. Volvió a echar una vista a los últimos cuerpos que agonizaban con sus últimas fuerzas en las agujas que perforaban su cuerpo. Sonrió, no era una sonrisa de victoria era oscura, fría, ligeramente burlona. Era esa sonrisa de alguien que mira cómo te ahogas y no levanta ni un dedo para ayudarte.

Agarro el portafolios y desapareció detrás de los barriles de gasolina. Como si fuese una película de terror siendo el mismo el antagonista, desfiló por los cuerpos inertes desangrados. Trazo una línea de gasolina cuando emprendía su regreso a la salida, desde los últimos dos cuerpos hasta el primero.

Vacío el contenido sobre el hombre con el pecho agujerado y finalmente a la entrada. Salió nuevamente al exterior respirando el aire fresco del amanecer mezclado con el olor a gasolina, sudor, sangre y muerte. Saco lentamente la pistola de su bolsillo camino unos cuantos pasos más y se detuvo justo enfrente de una pequeña abertura incrustada en la pared.

Eran los controladores del sistema eléctrico de la fábrica, coloco el portafolio en el suelo empezando a desconectar algunos cables y controles principales para fingir que fue un mal funcionamiento eléctrico.

Recogió nuevamente el portafolio comenzando a alejarse del lugar. Detuvo su andar para cerrar el telón con el último acto. El sonido de la bala impactar contra el suelo.

Se quedó para ver como un luminoso bufido caliente y una serpiente en llamas avanzo desde la entrada de la fábrica hasta perderse en el interior. Creando un pequeño infierno nefasto para aquellos hombres si hubiera alguna posibilidad de que alguno hubiese sobrevivido.

-Ese es el resultado de intentar tocar a mi Cavallone, solo yo puedo acabar con su vida.

**-x-**

Se dio el placer de mirar su reloj nuevamente.

**2:22 am**

Echo un bufido aún era muy temprano, quería ver el amanecer. Pero quizás si daba prisa a su andar podría dormir unas horas más. Levanto el portafolio para fijarse una vez en los carretes con números, pudo notar que tenía salpicaduras de sangre después de lo sucedido. Sintió como un nudo en la garganta.

En realidad no sentía ningún tipo de culpa o remordimiento. No tenía culpas que llevar consigo, simplemente culminó con el inicio de la demolición de sus pequeños planes, un giro completo a sus propósitos. Aunque cabe mencionar que "demoler" se había convertido ya en su especialidad. Así es la mafia, así es ese mundo. Quien caza a quien.

A pesar de ser el único que disfruta cuando devora cada cuerpo de cualquier herbívoro que se atraviese en su camino. Era cuidadoso, debía serlo. No todo es imprudencia de querer sólo morder hasta la muerte, lo disfruta no puede negarlo. Hasta el punto de llegar a sonar sádico, pero así era él. Ese era Hibari Kyoya, proteger su orgullo con sus propios colmillos. Si es a Cavallone quien está en riesgo, sus subordinados, o incluso el mismo Vongola el no dudaría de hacer cualquier trabajo marginal si puede protegerlos.

Por ese motivo era el guardián más fuerte, por eso era guardián de la nube. Donde su deber es proteger la familia desde un lugar independiente siendo alguien que nadie pueda atrapar, porque el era literalmente la distante nube solitaria de vongola. Arrastrada por el viento y siguiendo su propio camino. Pero claro la nube hace lo que plazca, porque tiene un cielo que se lo permite.

Al fin y al cabo toda nube necesita un cielo en la cual moverse y él tenía ese cielo a su merced y viceversa.

Uno era la sabandija de Sawada, la libertad que le brindaba era irrefutable. Le daba el placer de elegir, tanta amabilidad le enfermaba y más cuando eres la cabeza de unas de las principales mafias del mundo. Este mundo devora al más débil.

Y el otro... El otro era su pareja. Al parecer ese cielo tomo las estrategias adecuadas para poder amarrar a la nube. No solo en el campo de batalla, también en su vida personal.

Esperar que el enemigo haga su mejor jugada, para voltear su juego. Eso es lo que sin duda Dino aplicaba en él, y por mucho que se niegue a admitir siempre terminaba haciendo lo que Dino le sugiere. No siempre cabe recalcar, peo ese era su poder sobre él, esas son sus cadenas.

Una fuerte punzada lo saco de sus pensamientos llevándolo una vez más al presente.

Su misión no ha culminado.

Cayo sobre sus rodillas cuando el dolor inhabilito su equilibrio, sostuvo su costado derecho y noto que del emanaba un líquido espeso, viscoso, color escarlata. Sintió el olor a pólvora en el aire. Le habían disparado.

Una silueta apareció en la oscuridad, el sonido del tacón retumbaba sobre sus oídos. Con cada paso que ejercía. Ahora había otra presencia en el juego, un nuevo jugador se suma al campo.

_¿Quién es la presa ahora?_

Forzó su vista para intentar observar a su enemigo. Las farolas que deberían estar iluminando ese muelle por alguna razón esa noche no estaban funcionando. La tenue luz de la luna delineo a través de su sombra marcada de aquel piso rocoso, la figura de aquella persona, pudo notar quien había agujerado su costado...fue una mujer.

Ni muy alta ni muy pequeña, de cabello color negro. Su rostro era una total incógnita ya que una capucha cubría la gran parte de su rostro. Llevaba un abrigo negro de cuero abierto que le caía hasta un poco más arriba de las rodillas, que cubría un traje similar al del. Sus manos estaban cubiertas por guantes de la misma textura que el abrigo, tapaban sus muñecas ocultando algo que impacto su vista.

Le era reconocible a miles de kilómetros.

-¿Quién eres?

La mujer volvió a levantar el arma, leyendo su predecible movimiento el guardián empujo su cuerpo hacia atrás cuando un nuevo disparo cayó en sus pies. La mujer empezó a caminar en dirección al guardián, quien intento ponerse en pie cuando otra punzada en su costado lo obligo a permanecer en el piso con su mano derecha deteniendo el sangrado.

Volvió a obligar su cuerpo en mantenerse en pie, nunca se arrodillaría delante un enemigo. Y mucho menos a una mujer. Impulso una vez más su cuerpo con una su mano libre cuando una fuerte ráfaga de viento lo arrastro contra el pasamano del muelle de tal manera que cuando su cuerpo recibió el primer impacto, atravesó el pasamano cayendo al mar.

Solo pudo ver como la mujer tomaba el portafolio y desaparecía ante él.

* * *

**Continuara...**

**¿Reviews? al menos den a entender que la historia fue un asco o les agrado, que frustración que solo le den "favorites" xD**

**Debo mencionar que debo dedicar (siempre mis historias tendrán una dedicación) ya que siempre hay alguien que me inspira o motiva a seguir.**

**DEDICACIÓN****:** A mi amada wife sin duda, a mi uke Jehiel (surprise baka!) y finalmente a mi mejor amiga Laura (te amo mujer e.é)

Sin mas esta humilde se retira a violar mas ukes sexy ewe/

Hasta el proximo cap ~ ciao ciao


	2. El principio del fin (Parte 2)

**Holaaa de nuevo, aquí les traigo el segundo cap de esta historia*-***

**NOTA:** Principalmente antes de iniciar el capítulo, debo decir que estoy agradecida para aquellas personas que dejaron sus hermosos y potitos comentarios. Me alegra que hayan disfrutado del inicio de esta fic. Este capítulo, esta ehhh~ como decirlo? COMPLETO (¿?) por eso me demore, y con el fin de este cap.. EMPIEZA LA TRAMA.. ENJOY!

**DEDICACIÓN:** Hoy una de mis grandes amistades esta de cumpleaños… SIII TU ZAMBRANO! **¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS! **Gracias a el quien me acoso toda la semana porque quería leer el siguiente cap, POOS AMOR te tocara adelantar porque en este cap…¡TENEMOS LEMON! Mi amada Karina quería un _Duro contra al muro a un Kyoya tsundere*_* _y como ella ama a mi D18 gracias a mi loca obsesión DEBÍA COMPLACERLA*A*

**ADVERTENCIA: **Esta historia contiene lenguaje ofensivo, muertes, sexo, juegos de roles, torturas, más lenguaje ofensivo y más sexo. Si crees no soportar todo eso, te recomiendo darle a la tecla "atrás" o "salir" x'D! ¿Para qué carajos digo esto nuevo? Ustedes son conscientes del riesgo que toman al buscar yaoi XD Por cierto, ya que es un cap que para mi observación es largoooo xD esperen errores o frases mochas o que se yo... xD

* * *

**Capítulo 2.**

El principio del fin

(Parte 2)

_Me perteneces._

Despertó a orillas de una gigantesca roca situada al margen de un muro de concreto de quizás 5 metros de alto. Su cuerpo estaba fuera del agua de la cintura para arriba gracias a esa roca, para su gran suerte esa noche la marea estuvo baja y gracias a eso aquellas olas que ahora lo golpeaban simultáneamente, no lo arremetieron con ferocidad contra esas rocas que podrían haber sido su pasaje gratis a la perdición.

Empezó a toser los residuos de aquella agua salada en su organismo. Saboreó la sal, el combustible y la tierra mezclada con toda esa agua. Suspiro enojado. Estaba en un muelle al fin y al cabo.

Parpadeo un par de veces sintiendo como cada vez que cerraba sus párpados sentía como si una gran cantidad de clavos atravesaran su capa craneal, reteniendo un poco su cabeza bajo la mirada a su cuerpo. Estaba totalmente empapado, froto sus ojos con el dorso de la mano para despejar aquella nubosidad que presentaba en ese instante.

Noto lo que era obvio, su manga se había llenado de sangre. Su sangre.

Al parecer se lastimo la cabeza al caer, pero le restó importancia. Sin duda ese era el menor de los problemas, alzó la vista y observo desde lo bajo como las barras de hierro habían sido rotas con su cuerpo y ahora estaban desprendidas y colgantes hacia el mar. Sin duda sólo un golpe en la cabeza era un beneficio en vez de un mal. El haber roto esas barras de hierro sin quebrarse una costilla como pago era realmente un regalo para él.

Tras minutos de estabilizar y agudizar sus sentidos, para tener el tiempo suficiente para entender la situación en la que se encontraba... Solo le llevo un segundo...había permitido que se llevaran el portafolio. Se maldijo así mismo por haber cantado victoria antes de oír las palabras, _Hibari Kyoya winner_.

Empezó a nadar hasta el muelle, sintiendo punzadas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo. Su costado, su brazo derecho y ahora su cabeza.

«Que humillación» pensó.

Llego al muelle y con ayuda de sus brazos se impulsó saliendo del agua. Tomo asiento sobre la fría madera unos segundos, las olas estaban calmadas pero aun así arremetían sobre sus pies. Le echo un vistazo a su destrozado reloj y su última hora marcada.

**3:25 am **

Echo la cabeza hacia atrás evitando pensar en cómo rayos pudo cometer tal error. Se dio un pequeño tiempo de descanso, necesitaba tomar aire.

¿Qué es lo último que recuerda?

Los recuerdos llegaron como ráfagas parecidas al flash de una cámara, se levantó con la ira ardiendo en sus venas.

-Maldita mujer, esto no se quedara así - se levantó del muelle y emprendió su regreso.

Recorrió nuevamente el camino donde estuvo por última vez, buscando algún rastro de cualquier tipo de evidencia que haya dejado esa mujer que con ostentación desapareció. Sólo pudo notar la baranda rota.

_¿Cómo pudo atravesar esa baranda y salir técnicamente ileso?_

Observo su entorno, sólo la brisa mañanera compensada con el esparcido olor carbón fue su respuesta. Echo un vistazo a donde estuvo hace una hora atrás aquella fábrica abandonada. Pero el fuego consumió todo rastro, toda esencia restante, en su lugar solo había rastro de escombros y unas cuantas paredes con sus pilares que lograron sobrevivir al pequeño infierno que el mismo había creado.

En esa ciudad todo aparecía y desaparecía constantemente, a cada minuto, a cada segundo. En un segundo esta y al otro no. Era un eterno juego de prestigio: quien era el más astuto podría llevarse todo al final.

Encontró en el suelo rocoso su caja vongola y sus tonfas, se puso sobre sus rodillas y las cogió. Era lo único que había quedado, porque ni el simple rastro del portafolio ni de la mujer estaban allí. Volvió a lanzar una serie de groserías al aire, era la primera vez que era derrotado tan descabelladamente. Su orgullo fue pisoteado en sus narices.

La onda sonora de una bocina estallo en sus oídos, levanto la vista y frente a él habia un auto de color negro con vidrios ahumados. Y a continuación dos personas bajaron del como si estuviera a punto de explotar o algo por el estilo. Suspiro cuando finalizó el reconocimiento facial.

-¡Hey Hibari! ¿Qué ocurrió? ¡Estas herido! - grita aquel jalamedias de Sawada. No se dignó a responder, no estaba de humor para hablar con esas cucarachas y sobre todo no quería compartir parloteo sobre lo ocurrido. Solo quería encontrar a esa mujer y darle la paliza de su vida. Pero era inevitable, para cuando Sawada y Gokudera estuvieron frente a él.

-Hibari-san...- Kyoya desvío la mirada al yacente mar. El rostro del guardián de la nube explico todo lo que había ocurrido. No le iba a preguntar qué sucedió, era obvio que algo o alguien le tomo desprevenido, Porque esa era una de las únicas maneras de ganarle, en un caso remoto. Tomarlo por sorpresa _(algo que le enseño Dino para cuando Kyoya se pusiera agresivo con sus guardianes_) y la otra opción era que en verdad el enemigo haya sido más fuerte que él, solo pensarlo sentía una oleada de miedo. ¿Alguien más tenaz y fuerte que Hibari? ¿Eso es posible? - Después hablaremos de lo ocurrido. Salgamos de aquí antes de levantar sospechas.

Kyoya chaqueo la lengua y ratificó las palabras de Sawada con el pensamiento.

-Vamos a la base, necesitas atención médica - agrego aquel herbívoro.

-No la necesito - como siempre aquella nube rebelde con la que tenía que lidiar, suspiro con desgano - ¿Qué hora es?

-¡Oye Hibari, se más respetuoso con tu jefe! - aquel cabeza de pulpo seguía reventando sus oídos. Después de lo ocurrido sucedió lo que debía suceder, de sus tonfas aparecieron cuatro especies de navajas las cuales se situaron justo en donde la vena carótida latía en el cuello del guardián de la tormenta.

-Solo dígnate a responder la pregunta infeliz- el guardián de la tormenta trago saliva, pero después de unos segundos saco sus bombas de quien sabe donde. La mano derecha del décimo de vongola no temblaría ante Hibari Kyoya.

-H-Hibari-san, por favor cálmate, tú también Gokudera-kun - expreso Tsunayoshi, esos repetidos escenarios ya empezaban a ser rutinas. Se interpuso en medio de ambos guardianes - Son las 3:45, por favor déjame llevarte a la base. Estas perdiendo mucha sangre.

-Me iré a mi casa, no quiero ningún tratamiento médico sabandija de alcantarilla - no cabe duda que un Kyoya enojado podría crear la tercera guerra mundial sin la menor de las preocupaciones.

-No tiene caso discutir con el Juudaime - expreso Gokudera con una mueca bajando sus bombas- Si quiere morir desangrado, no es nuestro asunto.

-No es eso Gokudera-kun - la preocupación por sus guardianes era el sentimiento que todo líder debe tener, pero también está el complacerlos. Si Hibari quería irse lejos de ellos (como siempre) él no iba a oponerse - Está bien Hibari, pero al menos déjame llamar a Din-

-Haces eso, y tu cuello será el confetti en tu funeral.

-¡Oi Hibari!

_Aquí vamos de nuevo…_

**-x-**

Durante su viaje de regreso había tenido la sensación de moverse en una exclusiva dimensión paralela donde ella era más rápida que él. Dejo atrás aquella estela compuesta de fragmentos de lo ocurrido, recapitulando cada detalle que dejo pasar.

Llego finalmente a su morada, su hogar. Se quitó los zapatos en la entrada, aunque estaba en un país extranjero donde eso era innecesario, no dejaría sus costumbres atrás. Las gotas de aguas mezcladas con el rojo de su sangre bajaban por su sien y por toda su ropa dejando un pequeño rastro por donde pasaban sus pies.

Subió las escaleras las cuales tenían un aspecto circular parecido al caparazón de un caracol, cada escalón era de madera color terracota la cual estaba cubierta con una rústica tela desde el primer escalón hasta el último del mismo. Llego a la segunda planta girando a la izquierda y a unos pasos más había una segunda sala de estar, decorada con lujosos adornos, muebles con pinta de que fueron usados por la realeza, inmensos ventanales cubiertos por cortinas doradas decoradas con telas de tonos más fuertes, que tocaban el piso. Las paredes eran de un color champán cubiertas por una capa de pulcritud. También había una exagerada lámpara de araña de cristal puro, caía del techo justo encima de una mesa situada en medio de los muebles la cual tenía, un adorno de un caballo en dos patas con un jinete montándolo. Y a sus costados dos porta retratos, uno tenía el retrato de la madre de Dino, una mujer realmente hermosa. Si no la hubiese visto en repetidas fotos con un Dino en miniatura hubiera creído que era muñeca de porcelana. La segunda foto contenía el recuerdo de cuando se besaron el día de su boda.

«Vergonzoso »

Pero Haneuma, insistió tanto que no tuvo más opción. Aunque la verdad nunca se lo dejaría así de fácil. Esa elección fue tomaba gracias a un combate en la terraza como en los viejos tiempos. La pérdida de esa pelea no le dio opción de quejarse o tan siquiera una oposición. Lo que salva su orgullo y para su tranquilidad es que nadie a parte de ellos dos podía subir a ese piso. Las visitas se reciben en el lobby y no ahí. Eso era ya una zona restringida.

Sin mencionar que Cavallone compro esa casa solo para ellos, dos días después de su luna de miel. No era ni muy grande pero tampoco pequeña, era perfecta para ambos. Tenía un poco de cada costumbre de ellos.

Sin duda, la casa estaba hecha a su comodidad. Dino se encargó para que su estadía fuese acogedora ahí en Italia, pero eso no era lo único que le gustaba de ahí.

No habían subordinados correteando de un lugar a otro gritando una y otra vez «Boss esto, boss aquello» ahí nadie los molestaría. Solo estaba ahí una mujer de servicio que iba cada 5 días para hacer limpieza, y un hombre que iba cada 10 días para cuidar de las plantas del jardín, y hacer mantenimiento a la piscina la cual está en la primera planta.

Esos detalles que Cavallone tenía con él, ese cuidado era lo que realmente hacia su estadía acogedora.

Llego al pasillo decorado con costosas pinturas de artistas reconocidos, unas alfombras de color vinotinto con extrañas abstracciones en su superficie, dieron una escolta hasta el final de ese recorrido. Una de las puertas hecha de madera sólida tallada a mano con pequeñas decoraciones a las cuales nunca les conseguía forma dio el anuncio que había llegado a su destino. Giro la perilla dorada y se adentró a su habitación.

Camino por la penumbre de su habitación, no necesitaba luz para moverse en su territorio. Conocía exactamente donde estaba cada cosa. Lo primero que se fijó y otro punto a su favor en esa larga noche, es que Cavallone aun dormía plácidamente. Todo estaba tal cual lo dejo, respiro extasiado. En verdad deseaba que Dino pudiera dormir todo lo que pudiese, esa era su consuelo tras esa gran derrota.

Un mareo lo tomo desprevenido obligándolo a sostenerse de la pared más cercana, al parecer la pérdida de sangre le estaba pasando factura. Una ventaja para el guardián es que esa habitación estaba dividida en tres partes, sin duda reconfortante ya que no habría problema a la hora de cambiar su vestimenta.

Una era la habitación como tal, donde estaba la cama con sus respectivas mesas de noche a ambos lados y el centro de la misma había una mini-sala de descanso. Donde estaban tres enormes almohadones y una mesa al estilo japonés en medio. A la izquierda de la sala había dos puertas alejadas según el respectivo tamaño del lugar.

Una era el closet que ambos compartían con sus pertenencias y la otra era el baño. Ese baño ridículamente espacioso, la respectiva ducha, un espejo de más o menos 1.50 de largo con dos lavamanos debajo y junto a él, un closet para guardar las toallas y perfumería. Y finalmente a unos pasos más estaba la bañera.

Se adentró al baño, abrió el grifo de la bañera y empezó a despojarse de la ropa ensangrentada. Cuando se quitó la chaqueta, pudo percatarse cuanta sangre había perdido. Toda su camisa por la parte izquierda de su costado estaba llena de sangre. El dolor aún seguía pero tras la pérdida de sangre, dejo de sentir por completo esa área. Su mente empezó a divagar entre la realidad y el dolor cuando sus articulaciones empezaron a contraerse, cuando finalmente logro abrir su camisa sintió un calor abrazador en su costado. Bajo la vista y noto como una flama de color naranja hacia posesión de su herida, vio como aquella flama empezaba a devorar todo rastro de sangre en esa zona.

-Kyoya…

-…Cavallone- Como si su cuerpo hubiera perdido fuerzas a propósito con el fin de buscar el contacto de aquel rubio, dejo que su cuerpo se apoyara en el equilibrio de su pareja.

-¿Que te paso amore? No recuerdo estas heridas para cuando nos fuimos a dormir - una pequeña risa acompaño ese comentario.

-Yo tampoco, para cuando desperté tenia estas heridas. Creo que me levante dormido y fui a cazar a unos cuantos herbívoros - aquellos juegos de palabras eran los mejores métodos para ambos de evadir la verdad.

-¿Si? ¿Cómo la película "In my Sleep"? - No pudo evitarlo, el caballo le hizo reír.

-Sí, ¿no te dije? estoy filmando la segunda parte - ambos sonríen tras sus comentarios sin sentidos, eso era lo que disfrutaba de su matrimonio. Esa calidez después de la tortura. La flama sigue fluyendo por todo su costado, con movimientos susceptibles y circulares. El dolor que empezó como la mordedura de un depredador ahora era el simple un aguijón.

Dino culminó lo que Kyoya había comenzado, con el suficiente cuidado extrajo la chaqueta negra del guardián junto con su respectiva camisa. Lo que vio le horrorizó, la pérdida de sangre no había cedido ante la flama, tanto en el costado como por el brazo.

Fue al closet donde estaban las toallas y trajo consigo una de esas. Le dio una a su pareja para que empezara a secarse el cual lo hizo como acto seguido. Le sostuvo la mano a Kyoya entrelazando sus dedos.

-Ven, vamos a sanarte esas heridas.

Kyoya estaba lo suficientemente débil como para dejarse hacer, de todos modos no era necesario poner resistencia.

Ambos se encaminaron fuera de la habitación y se dirigieron a otra de las puertas existentes en el pasillo principal. Dino sin soltar la mano de Kyoya lo llevo hasta esa habitación, que resulto ser literalmente una enfermería casera. Habían estantes con frascos con sustancias extrañas, había otro el cual tenía ropas ligeras. Había una camilla en medio de la habitación y a su derecha diferentes aparatos médicos.

-¿Qué carajo-? ¿Desde cuándo esta esto aquí?

- Eres alguien muy problemático, Kyoya- empezó a reír dejando a un Kyoya ligeramente enojado.

Se adentraron en la habitación, y sin perder el factor tiempo Dino dio inicio a su tratamiento. Ayudó a Kyoya a despojarse de toda la ropa húmeda intercambiándola por una que estuviera seca. Un kimono blanco rodeo el cuerpo del guardián como una manta que rodea a un bebe.

Una vez de haber detenido el sangramiento, Dino con cuidado le recostó con la suficiente ligereza y delicadeza a la camilla de aquella habitación. Una suave sabana se deslizó desde sus pies hasta su regazo cubriéndole del frío por el que pasaba su cuerpo.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? ¿Tienes otras heridas a parte de esta y tu brazo derecho?

-Un insignificante golpe en la cabeza - solo recordar todo lo ocurrido hacia hervir su sangre. Si aún tuviera 15 años retaría a Cavallone a una batalla para desahogar esas ansias de devorar lo que le fue arrebatado.

Dino removió el cabello húmedo que caía por la frente de su pareja el cual ocultaba la otra herida.

-No me parece insignificante amore – dijo con dulzura.

-No es nada- no podía dejar de negar que estaba dolido, había fallado en su misión. Y aunque Dino no lo supiera le había fallado también a él. Observo sus manos ensangrentadas, en contra de su voluntad otra vez la imagen de esa mujer apareció en su mente.

Oculto su rostro entre sus rodillas, apretó las sábanas hasta que los nudillos de sus manos empezaron a tomar un tono blancuzco.

«Te matare, por mi orgullo que lo haré»

Sintió como su mentón era levantado con delicadeza obligándolo a enfrentar aquella mirada castaña. Quería decirle todo lo que atormentaba su interior pero no siempre tendría que mostrar delante de Cavallone lo vulnerable que podía llegar a ser.

_Una excusa ininteligible._

Debería de ser tan nefasto y admitir que solo se comporta así porque desea obtener el consuelo tan cálido de Dino.

No pudo seguir la batalla en su subconsciente ya que su boca se ve entretenida con un beso de parte de su pareja. Lento pero indudablemente apasionante, Dino acarició su mejilla bajando por su cuello dándole un placentero cosquilleo. Se separaron de la misma forma en la que se unieron. El guardián observo a su pareja el cual estaba a unos centímetros de separación de su boca.

-¿Quieres saber lo que ocurrió?- dijo casi con suavidad.

-Nou -respondió Dino.

-¿Qué? ¿Enserio?- la sorpresa le tomo del pelo al guardián.

-Amore no es necesario que me cuentes todo lo que haces. Si quieres o puedes hacerlo, siempre te voy a escuchar. No quiero establecer cadenas en ti, todo lo contrario. Quiero que seas libre en mi cielo - se ríe dejando un beso casto en la frente del guardián, quien empezó a formular una serie de anécdotas talladas en su cabeza - Kyoya, no te niego que me sorprendió verte herido de tal manera cuando te sentí entrar a la habitación. Y la preocupación me invadió cuando te tambaleaste frente a mí.

-¿Te desperté?

-No, de hecho ya estaba despierto. Me dio sed y cuando desperté no estabas. Por un momento creí que estabas en el baño o quizás en la cocina pero tras una revisión a la casa me di cuenta que no estabas - su mirada intentaba decirle algo que su voz era incapaz de expresar - Kyoya, date vuelta.

Dino saco su caja del sol y volvió a surgir esa llama naranja con ligeros toques brillantes como si fuese el mismo oro quien rodea su herida. Dino tuvo que adquirir una caja del sol, solo para Kyouya. Ya que siempre se negaba a cualquier tratamiento médico que no fuese hecho por su mano.

Le dio gracia al principio como Cavallone aprendió a realizar vendajes, como todo tipo de tratamiento médico y ahora esa habitación. Y lo hizo, solo por él.

Kyoya se dio la vuelta lentamente propiciándole a Dino una mejor vista de aquellas heridas, el guardián cruzo los brazos sobre la almohada y dejo reposar ahí su cabeza. Sintió una fuerte punzada que le provocó un grito en una octava menor.

-Tranquilo, ya casi termino. Bueno, al parecer fue más alarmante la sangre que la misma herida- un algodón lleno de alcohol empezó a trazar curvas alrededor de la herida de bala - ¿te dispararon? Aunque no hay rastro de bala en tu costado.

-Sí, baje la guardia por completo y aun así fallo el disparo. Me sorprende es como no pude notar su presencia - Una gasa con una increíble pulcritud sello aquella herida que había torturado su cuerpo, de tal manera que su orgullo quedo hecho pedazos como los trozos de un espejo roto, a diferencia que en esos trozos solo se reflejaba la vil cara de la derrota.

-Kyoya, te he dicho repetidas veces que no debes bajar la guardia hasta que te asegures que hayas ganado - Dino dio inicio a un ciclo de rodear el costado del guardián con una tela de textura realmente suave para reafirmar la gasa y protegerla. Hizo lo mismo con el brazo derecho y la cabeza.

Primero una fina y detalla limpieza para evitar cualquier infección y finalmente ser cubierta por aquella venda.

-No debes repetírmelo, solo me distraje es todo.

-¿Y en que pensabas? – el bronco se sentó a un lado de su pareja empezando a limpiar sus manos llenas de sangre. Reemplazo la sabana que había sido manchada con la sangre de Kyoya y lo volvió a cubrir con otra.

Un suspiro fue la respuesta. Dino se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, se esperaba esa reacción. Se levantó de la camilla y beso aquellos suaves labios donde en un ayer esos labios le fueron prohibidos, un hoy esos labios son su droga. Esa droga que es la única que puede aliviar toda la corrosión de aquel cruel mundo en el ambos vivían.

-Duerme un poco, pronto va a amanecer.

Cerró las cortinas para impedir el paso de luz y se encamino fuera de la habitación.

-Haneuma..-dijo casi en un susurro - ven.

Dino lo ignoro olímpicamente mientras se emprendía a la cocina, ya para que dormir.

-Haneuma -volvió a decir.

No le molestaba que Kyoya le ocultara cosas porque él también tenía, no…debía hacerlo, le molestaba que _esas cosas_ estaban empezando a crear una barrera entre ellos. Dino no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño mientras partía.

-¡DINO CAVALLONE, VIENI QUI!- el rugido del guardián alteró los nervios del bronco que por consecuencia tropezó con una de las sillas que habían en la habitación teniendo un aterrizaje en una de las vitrinas, la cual que por algo que llamamos _mala suerte_ le cayó encima.

El grito de trompeta del pobre Cavallone decoro ese fatality. Kyoya se asomó por debajo de la camilla para ver el cuerpo aplastado de su paraja bajo la vitrina.

Una fina línea se rasgó en sus labios.

_Ese era su idiota._

**-x-**

Ahora fue Kyoya quien atendió a Dino con sus ligeras raspaduras y ahora un moretón en la muñeca.

-Eres un completo imbécil - ya Dino reconocía ese tono, no era un insulto. Era una especie de afecto llamado _¿Porque no tienes más cuidado_?- ¿Y soy yo el problemático? Tú le darás más uso a esta habitación, que yo.

-Hahaha, me descubriste - Kyoya empezó a vendar la muñeca herida de su pareja- Quiero dormir un poco.

-Esta camilla es muy pequeña para los dos - finalizo el guardián.

-Eso puede arreglarse, ¿no?- Dino sostuvo la mano que vendaba su muñeca usándola como catapulta hacia el cuello de Kyoya. Una pequeña mordida hizo soltar un ligero gemido al guardián, mientras su espalda volvía a tocar el colchón con Cavallone entre sus piernas.

En esa instancia unos fuertes pasos hicieron temblar el piso, con un fuerte rugido que hizo temblar los ventanales.

Ambos amantes rompieron el beso y dirigieron su mirada la puerta.

-¿Escuchaste?

-No, estoy desarrollando una pérdida de audición. Y rompí nuestro beso porque cumplió justo lo que prometía, es decir, poco.

-¡Kyoyaaaaaaa, deja de ser tan sarcástico conmigo! - un puchero acompañó esa oración.

-Entonces deja de preguntar estupideces- Se levantaron de un brinco cuando volvieron a oír los pasos, esta vez más cerca - Al parecer viene de nuestra alcoba Haneuma.

-Viene de ahí, pero está caminando hasta nosotros. ¿Tienes tus tonfas aquí?- Dino se arrodilla pegando su oreja a la puerta.

-¿Porque traería mis tonfas a una habitación que acabo de conocer?- Kyoya se había levantado de la camilla y ahora estaba junto a Dino intentando escuchar el sonido proveniente de afuera - Obviando el simple hecho de como estaba mi estado físico.

-Ya, ya. Bueno lo decía por la experiencia en Namimori - Dino estaba tentando a su suerte - ya que no hubo día que no las sacaras ya sea en espacios abiertos y cerrados. Así que supuse que sería igual, pero veo que has perdido facultades.

El pie de Kyoya aterrizó sobre la cabeza de Dino.

-Muy bien, te lo buscaste - Kyoya agarro un bisturí de una de los estantes que aún estaba ileso luego de la caída de Dino.

-¡Espera, espera, espera Kyoya! ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

- De allí - señalo el estante. Dino se levantó al instante y empezó a rebuscar entre ellos - ¿Qué diablos buscas?

-Quizás podamos encontrar algo que nos ayude a enfrentar lo que sea que este afuera. Si salimos heridos y desarmados solo conseguiremos un hermosa visita al inframundo - Dino levanta un frasco y lo trae hasta el, leyendo lo que dice la etiqueta. El guardián se acerca a su pareja leyendo la etiqueta de aquel frasco.

-Bueno, eso nos servirá si aquel sujeto, bestia o lo que sea que este afuera tenga problemas para cagar.

La respuesta de Dino fue una sonrisa, su búsqueda finalizo cuando encontró lo que esperaba.

_Nada._

Se encaminó a la puerta con Kyoya junto a él, se volvió y miro con dulzura los ojos azabaches de su pareja.

-¿Estás listo? - un leve rubor apareció en las mejillas asiáticas.

-Abre la maldita puerta de una vez - no por mucho claro.

Abrió la puerta de golpe y ambos salieron de la habitación sin mucha cautela pero tampoco con imprudencia. Se desplazaron con cuidado protegidos por la oscuridad del pasillo y el reparo de la pared. Observaron como la luz de su habitación se escapaba por la puerta y alumbraba débilmente el pasillo.

Volvieron a mirarse, ambos sonriendo. Ese placer de irse contra lo desconocido y pensar «Ir al infierno es un buen escape»

Entraron de un salto y lo que vieron les quitó el habla.

-¿…?

-¡Enzo!- grito Dino al ver a la tortuga marina transformada en una gigantesca bestia. Suspiraron al ver los destrozos que causo en el baño.

-¿Me puedes explicar esto, Cavallone?- la cólera empezó a emerger de las profundidades del guardián - ¡Voy a sacarte los intestinos y te voy a ahorcar con ellos!

Ambos se adentraron a la habitación y rebuscaron sus armas para iniciar un nuevo combate. ¿Contra la tortuga? Ja, Kyoya tenía mejores planes y lo más cruel es que Dino sabía cuáles eran.

¿15 años? Al carajo, él es Hibari Kyoya. Y si está enojado, buscara una vía factible para desahogarla.

_Morder hasta la muerte._

Ahora Dino debía correr por su vida por dos razones.

1. Enzo había tomado un tamaño proporcional y empezaba a destrozar todo a su paso.

2. Su pareja se cabreo por el simple hecho de haber descuidado el paradero de su tortuga marina, quien había destrozado media habitación. Cosa que por obviedad a su pareja le desagrado a niveles extremos.

Sin duda dos bestias querían hacerlo picadillo y darlo de alimento para aves. Debía salir de la habitación lo más pronto posible, no obstante, Kyoya fue más rápido que el, con las tonfas en mano se detuvo en medio de la puerta obstaculizando la huida para el décimo de los Cavallone.

Dino sabia las consecuencia que puede traer si no ideaba un plan de escape, de lo contrario, esas tonfas masticarían toda carne en su cuerpo. Una via de escape es usar el _ataque sorpresa_ para poder librarse de él... Su pareja espera que el corra, pero hará algo mejor.

-¡Enzo, cambio forma!- grito a todo lo que daba su voz y retrocedió inmediatamente como si el animal fuese a crear una bomba masiva en medio de la habitación. El guardián enarco una ceja haciendo caso omiso a todo lo que hacía el idiota de su pareja, era imposible. Enzo no era un animal-tipo arma.

Sin embargo, Kyoya no se esperó el siguiente acto. Dino estaba a sus espaldas cuando fijo su vista momentáneos segundos en la tortuga, y con el mismísimo látigo lo privo de sus piernas y brazos. Lo más sorprendente fue que al guardián perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo, Dino emprendió su huida y en medio de ello trabo la puerta con una silla.

El guardián se levanta, con una especie de sonrisa en sus labios… si es que eso puede considerarse una.

-Y yo que pensaba que era una larga noche.

**-x-**

Ya había amanecido, lo pudo saber al ver como la resolana de sol se adentraba por las enredaderas del techo de donde estaba la alberca. Al parecer Kyoya se había calmado de perseguirlo por toda la casa destruyendo puertas y adornos que le costaron medio ojo de la cara. Se escondió por los jardines ligando que su pareja se canse de andar jugando al gato y al ratón.

Se quedó observando como los pájaros sobrevolaban sobre su cabeza. Con los ojos en el potente cielo que iba perdiendo su batalla contra la nubosidad, dándole la despedida al sol y darle la bienvenida a la lluvia.

_Libre como ellos_.

No pudo evitar sentir una ligera tristeza. La tormenta se avecinaba, lo sabía, lo presentía.

-Aquí estas Haneuma – una voz lo saco de su ensoñación.

_Oh no._

-¡E-e- espera Kyoya!- intento excusarse – ¡puedo explicarlo, explicarlo!

-Tus excusas me valen una mierda, Cavallone - no cabe duda que estaba enojado, pero no era la primera vez que Enzo se transformaba. ¿Porque le molesto de tal forma esta vez?

-¡Déjame explicarte, Enzo estaba durmiendo en la bañera, lo deje ahí porque casi nunca le damos uso y supuse que ahí dormiría bien! - Kyoya recordó como quería relajar un poco la mente allí antes de que Dino lo descubriera en el baño.

-Tsk, aun así eso no te salvara – Debía desahogar su enojo de algún modo. Arremetió su furia contra el bronco, quien en vez de esquivarlo lo abrazo con fuerzas mientras ambos caían a la piscina.

Dejo caer sus tonfas cuando cayeron _al estilo libre_ a la piscina. Revivió una vez más cuando cayó al mar, entro en ira, desesperación, enojo. Intento zafarse del agarre de Dino debajo del agua, pero era considerablemente fuerte.

Hasta el punto de ser sofocante.

-¡Cálmate! ¡hey Kyoya!- una voz le resonaba en los oídos del guardián para cuando salían a la superficie- Tranquilo, tranquilo mi amore ya paso.

.

Sintió los brazos de Cavallone rodear su cintura bajo el agua. Alzó la vista topándose con esa vista acaramelada.

Espero unos instantes que parecían inmersos en la eternidad, entonces hizo lo único que le dictaba el instinto. Se acercó y lo beso pasando uno de sus brazos detrás de la cabellera dorada para profundizar el beso.

Dino empezó a bucear en la lujuria al sentir la lengua de su pareja pasear por su cavidad bucal. Con versatilidad respondió lo que su Kyoya se hablaba.

Y finalmente una cosa llevo a la otra, Dino empezó a aferrarse cada vez más al cuerpo del guardián. Kyoya enredo sus piernas en la cintura de Cavallone, para dar inicio a un ciclo de mordidas, para dar preámbulo al siguiente acto.

Aún recuerda cuando ese maldito bronco le hizo su primera marca justo debajo del lóbulo de su oreja. ¿Cómo carajos iba a ocultar eso? Tetsu sin duda se percató de ello, pero por respecto o quizás miedo no le pregunto ni menciono una vocal que le cabreara, se vio en la obligación de usar bufanda por un tiempo. Dino tuvo su castigo después de ello, porque no saldría ileso después de ello.

Con cada roce, lamida, mordida…aquella pareja de mafiosos se acercaban cada vez más a cruzar esa línea : _Si no lo arregla el combate de armas, que lo resuelva el combate carnal._

Los kimonos empezaron a formar la barrera entre sus cuerpos, Dino no dudo ni un instante en deslizar aquella suave tela blancusca sobre los hombros de Kyoya, teniendo más accesibilidad a su cuello. Bajo sus manos por la bien formada espalda del asiático llegando a sus muslos el cuales descansan con un feroz agarre en su abdomen, subió aquella tela hasta la cintura del guardián.

-Kyoya…-dijo en un gemido mientras devoraba toda la piel inocente que se topaba en su camino. Aquella piel que una vez fue virgen y ahora fue corrompida por su persona. No se arrepentía de ello, porque gracias a eso Kyoya le pertenecía.

El guardián era consciente que aún tenía el peculiar instinto de morder hasta la muerte al Haneuma, pero la diferencia radica es que se han despertado otros deseos más carnales. Aquellos deseos que se entretienen en su paladar dejando un sabor psicótico, realmente tentador. Deseos que en muchas ocasiones debe reprimir, por ser una distracción a sus objetivos.

_Como lo ocurrido anteriormente._

Kyoya tiro de su cabeza hacia atrás cuando los labios de Cavallone capturaron sus pezones haciendo posesión de lo que antes era suyo. Su cuerpo. Porque ahora no era su cuerpo solamente, ahora su cuerpo también pertenecía a Dino, el único que ha conocido toda zona en su ser.

_Interior como exterior._

Nunca admitiría que Dino es único. Pero tampoco admitiría que es especial, porque no lo es. Porque eso es para los débiles. El amor es ridículo, una ilusión de aquella raza herbívora que se empeña en seguir ciegamente sin precedentes, permitiéndole a diferentes ende de personas doblegarse, jugar contigo y aun así, y lo más irónico del todo es que todos, y hasta el mismo... siguen buscando. ¿Eso lo cataloga a el también como parte de esa raza, no?

Cavallone vuelve a buscar la unión de sus labios con ternura, sin embargo, eso no lo priva de ser salvaje. El guardián se deleita con los sonidos de sus bocas devorándose, jalar las hebras del cuero cabelludo, los sonidos obscenos que el mismo puede llegar a hacer cuando Cavallone masturba su miembro, puede oír sus gemidos, sus jadeos, puede oír como su respiración pasa de ser una simple brisa a convertirse en un ventarrón. Es consciente que Dino disfruta oír en primera fila esa sinfonía de su voz cuando inicia ese vaivén erótico debajo de esa agua gélida. Arriba, abajo, acariciando el glande, la base, sus testículos…No puede evitar temblar, estremecerse.

La tortura sigue provocando sonidos más fuertes, simultáneos y seductores. Aquel rubio es ahora el maestro de orquesta que dirige esa obra que se regocija ante semejante acto. Disfruta cada segundo cuando aquellos gemidos del asiático le imploran más, mas placer, mas contacto, más unión. No pudo evitar romper el beso para intercambiarlo por una secuencia de gemidos y jadeos cuando la velocidad de ese baile que hay en su miembro toma otro ritmo. Su mente empieza a dejar el mundo real, solo la estimulación de su cuerpo lo trae de regreso a esa alberca.

Kyoya baja la mano por el desatendido miembro de Cavallone y junto a el, a un mismo ritmo y andar empiezan esos espasmos entre ambos. Ahora se han convertido en un coro que comparten lo que el otro puede sentir. No pueden evitar decir sus nombres en pleno acto, gemir, sumergirse, compartir el oxígeno en un beso bajo el agua, y finalmente subir campante. El agua se escurre entre ellos, deslizándose esas gotas cristalinas por sus cabellos, por cada zona en su rostro hasta llegar a los labios donde no hay abertura donde las gotas puedan caer nuevamente al agua. Kyoya muerde con sugestión el labio inferior de Cavallone, sus lenguas se rozan creando ese cosquilleo que muere con otro espasmo que invade el cuerpo del asiático.

Ya tuvo esa noche dos batallas que extra radicaron su paciencia. Ahora quiere atención por parte de su pareja, su cuerpo se retuerce ante las caricias, mordidas, moretones que ambos le infligen. Es por eso que se regocija en su pareja.

Sus uñas trazan rutas por aquella piel tatuada dejando huellas por donde se deslizan sus manos. Dino se queja en su cuello, pero es un precio que debe pagar para que cualquiera que las vea sepa a quien le pertenece. Su nariz baja hasta el cuello recibiendo el dulce aroma de Dino Cavallone, ese aroma que es tan característico de él, tan seductor que podría embriagarse, ese aroma tan salvaje, único y puro.

Kyoya se cansó de los preámbulos hacia un tiempo, sólo le impacientaban más. Para el _la preparación_, es inútil, nunca la ha necesitado. Le encanta el dolor que Cavallone puede infligir en su cuerpo, es por eso que disfruta de las batallas. Esa euforia que provoca cada combate hasta llevarlo al límite. Dilatar su entrada ya le era un acto de debilidad, una creencia absurda que no soportará. Patéticos herbívoros.

Su vista extraviada en el placer exige un retorno, humedece sus labios, no porque lo necesite ya estar bajo el agua es más que suficiente. Lo hace para incitar, provocar, seducir a ese bronco salvaje. Que siempre puede entender cada expresión, gesto, señas y acertar siempre. Cavallone asiente ante tal petición.

Sintió aquel glande rozar su entrada, sonrió maliciosamente. Se acercó a los labios seductores de su pareja dando una suave lamida a las gotas de agua que se escurrían por su mejilla junto a su labio, el bronco soltó un suspiro de rendición. Se rendía ante Kyoya, no soportaba más, dio una fuerte embestida removiendo toda carne en su camino, lo que provocó que el guardián casi desgarrara su garganta al sentirlo por completo.

Volvió a sonreír, dando el anuncio que el Bronco debía moverse o lo obligaría a hacerlo. Y no lo haría con cordialidad cabe recalcar.

Cada movimiento que emprendía en su cuerpo, cada embestida, cada beso, es un instrumento que, por sí solo no tendría el mayor impacto para él, sino fuese Dino quien los hiciese. Porque por obviedad se ha acostado con otras personas en su vida de mafioso, a espaldas de Dino por supuesto. Unas han sido por trabajo, otras han sido solo por placer. Placer que desgraciadamente y para su mala suerte solo es saciado por ese Haneuma.

En un inicio su negación era insistente. Él era independiente, nunca había dependido de nadie. Nunca había necesitado a nadie. Pero los repetidos encuentros en habitaciones del cuartel Vongola, u otro lugar eran como un fuerte ardor en su corazón, ese ardor que en su cuerpo pasa de ser incómodo a ser estimulante.

Las embestidas seguían una más fuerte que la anterior, más certera, más intensa. Cargada de lujuria y necesidad, necesidad de sentir más a ese guardián que tras años de intentos había logrado domar.

Los espasmos acompañaban cada penetración, ya gemir ante eso era una obligación, eludir el rubor que ahora presentan sus mejillas era inevitable. Tratar de tragar el nombre del Haneuma en sus cuerdas vocales era imposible. Dino gruñe en su oído, exigiendo más de él. Su espalda se arquea teniendo como agarre los brazos del bronco.

Ahora solo Dino toca su cuerpo, ahora solo Dino se llena de él, y ahora solo Dino puede llenarlo a él. Es por eso que es una debilidad tener ese sentimiento en su interior, lo admite. Cuando Dino lo libro de su castidad en aquella azotea de Namimori en uno de sus entrenamientos supo que ahí había perdido la libertad. Libertad de ser libre en su propio cielo.

Una nueva aceleración de las embestidas anuncia que ya pronto ambos tocaran el clímax. Se muerden, se rasgan, ya sus cuerpos eran la prueba de sus deseos pasionales. De cuanto se desean, hasta poder decir se anhelan. Así eran ellos.

_Y así se amaban. _

La locura empieza a tomar turno en esa sesión, las vibraciones entre ambos eran excesivas, eufóricas, y los gemidos eran la música de fondo. El guardián ya sabe que está en su punto, su límite. Siente que algo se acumula en su bajo vientre y clama salir, debe salir. El mismo se impulsa para sentir más al bronco, más fuerte, más profundo.

Más, más, más.

Ambos sienten la llama que está a punto de salir, la bomba que está a punto de estallar. Con movimientos erráticos, el interior de Kyoya empieza a comprimirse.

-Eres mío, Kyoya -anuncia en un par de sacudidas más.

Y finalmente la eyaculación final sincronizada. Kyoya siente que algo llena su interior, cierra los ojos y mientras su mente delira entre su ultimo orgasmo. Puede visualizar con tonos desenfocados las enredaderas que cubren el techo artificial de la piscina. Debería estar excesivamente cansando, pero haber tenido sexo con Dino fue como su energizante. La sensación de satisfacción recorre su sistema, la tranquilidad regresa.

Tal vez porque tener sexo es mejor, que tener que pensar en los sentimientos.

-Lleno de ti- Se quedan estáticos, tratando de calmar su enloquecido ritmo cardíaco.

-Te amo, Hibari Kyoya - levanta la mandíbula del guardián con suspicacia acariciando con el pulgar una de sus mejilla.

El guardián besa la nariz de su pareja. Dino lo entendió. Se besan nuevamente, aun con sus labios hinchados después de la cacería, saboreando con lentitud, no hay prisa, ahora falta el evento de cierre.

Dino cierra sus brazos nuevamente entorno a las caderas de Kyoya, y Kyoya hace lo mismo pero alrededor del cuello de Dino con una de sus manos mientras la otra acaricia las mejillas del bronco. Ahora solo el sonido de sus labios danzando en una dulce despedida bajaron el telón.

**-x-**

-¿Que harás hoy, Kyoya?- dijo el bronco extrayendo una ropa ligera del closet de su destrozada habitación.

-Iré a la base de Vongola, debo informar el resultado de mi última misión - el guardián desliza por sus brazos un suéter de color gris, necesitaba ocultar sus heridas lo mejor posible - extrañamente me siento más enérgico de lo que debería.

Cavallone ríe finalizando la labor de vestirse para posteriormente salir de su morada para ir a correr un rato. Ser mafioso no le impedía que de vez en cuando deba cuidar su organismo.

-Es por el agua - la dulzura con la que menciono Dino cada palabra hizo estremecer al guardián.

-¿Qué?- Kyoya termino de colocarse las calcetas junto con los respectivos zapatos deportivos. Observo como el flequillo caía sobre el rostro de Dino y sintió una necesidad ajena de removerlo. ¿Porque debe contenerse? No debería, Dino es su pareja y puede hacer lo que le venga en gana con él.

-Sí, el agua de la piscina estaba mezclada con llamas del sol. Es como estar en el interior de Enzo, le pedí el favor a Lussuria para casos como este - finalizo. Cavallone sintió como el cabello que caía por sus ojos fueron aislado dulcemente hasta detrás de su oreja - Kyo-

No pudo finalizar su interrogante ya que el guardián le robo el derecho del habla con su boca, no era brusco, ni salvaje. Era la primera vez que la ternura no la iniciaba el, esta vez Dino danzo al ritmo de Kyoya. El cosquilleo que ambos sintieron fue gratificante, se separaron con lentitud.

Sus frentes estaban unidas, la nariz de Dino empezó un apacible roce sobre el rostro de Kyoya el cual le hizo sonreír por las cosquillas que sintió.

-Vamos, tengo hambre - susurro el guardián al oído de Cavallone.

Salieron de la casa después que Dino llamara a su mano derecha para empezar las reparaciones de los destrozos de esa noche.

-Ya no quiero ir a correr, quiero ir a comer - protestó el guardián.

-Bueno, podemos ir a comer a un nuevo restaurante que inauguraron. Está a unas cuadras de aquí - dice Dino.

-La comida tendrá que esperar, caballeros - una voz gruesa y demandante interrumpió el ambiente de esos amantes.

El cambio facial en ambos capos fue inminente, inmediato. Sus miradas serenas se convirtieron en afiladas expresiones que amenazaban a cualquiera que se topara con ellas. Ambos giran la cabeza sin mucho interés de quien sea.

Tres hombres vestidos en trajes ambiguos parecidos a los que usaban en los años 60, los cuales no tenían competencia con los trajes que ellos usaban. Uno de ellos que a simple vista era el jefe de esa operación, un hombre afroamericano que en sus tiempos de juventud debía haber tenido una apariencia atemorizante. Pero el tiempo le pasó factura con la vejez, debía estar pisando el medio siglo si es que ya no los tiene.

Los otros dos eran enclenques, principiantes. Daban la impresión de ser ellos quienes eran las presas, pero una de las reglas principales de ese juego es _nunca confíes en las apariencias._

-¿Ocurre algo oficial?- Kyoya observo a su pareja, y lo que vio le sorprendió. Esa mirada ensombrecida cuyos ojos solo mostraban ferocidad. Ahí estaba un legítimo depredador.

-Sí, Hibari Kyoya… - el oficial jefe no se atemorizó pero si acerco su mano cerca de su respectiva arma dentro de su chaqueta- vendrás conmigo a la comisaria, eres sospechoso de un homicidio múltiple.

**-x-**

-Okey, vamos a repetir esto ya que parece que no entiendes en la situación que estas, Hibari Kyoya - aquel afroamericano intentaba intimidar sin éxito alguno al guardián con su voz afilada y la brusquedad con la que pronunciaba cada palabras.

Estaban en una pequeña sala con baldosas de color negro y paredes del color opuesto. Sin ventanas con solo una abertura llamada "puerta" en una de las esquinas. Una lámpara de titanio colgaba del techo iluminando con intensidad la mesa donde estaba sentando el guardián, con sus piernas cruzadas y con una de sus manos siendo apoyo de su cabeza, observa con detenimiento y desinterés las fotos de cuatro cuerpos calcinados el cual era ya imposible hacer un reconocimiento facial. Aunque para el guardián fue fácil reconocer, por la posición en la que estaban los cuerpos.

Los cinco hombres que él había asesinado. Ahora surge la misma pregunta que surgió esa noche, ¿dónde está el quinto sujeto?

-Estos cuatros hombres fueron encontrados hoy en la mañana por un guardacostas que pasaba por el lugar - agrega el detective - Mi nombre es Derek Di Salvo y estoy a cargo de este caso.

Kyoya bosteza cuando el detective culmina su presentación.

-¡Oye! Presta atención - ja, Kyoya río por sus adentros ¿cuantas veces había oído eso por parte de Dino?. Habia otro detective acompañando a ese desdichado detective, quien solo se limitaba a decir unas palabras sin sentido. Pero eso era lo de menos, empezó a notar como el detective titubeaba ante él.

Hay posibilidades que no tuviera experiencia en el interrogatorio o tuviera miedo de su presencia. Suspiro con desgano, podía sentir esa sensación que indica la necesidad de que algún alimento llene su estómago - Estos hombres, según el informe del forense murieron antes que sus cuerpos fueran incinerados. Uno de ellos falleció por una herida de bala en la cabeza, y los otros tres hombres tenían perforaciones en sus cuerpos repetidas veces con un objeto filoso. Las heridas tenían un patrón de secuencia pero aún así desconocemos el arma. No hay signos de lucha, salvo en uno de los hombres que tenía la muñeca rota y su cuello agujerado.

- ¿y yo que tengo que ver en este cuento de hadas?- Kyoya hizo una mueca.

-Tu sangre fue hallada en la escena del crimen a 800 metros, cerca del muelle Lizase junto a una baranda rota - finaliza el detective mostrando una foto de las gotas de sangre que derramo cuando el disparo atravesó su cuerpo.

El guardián no muestra ninguna emoción, se acomoda en la silla con elegancia creando una impaciencia en el otro detective y aquellos que estaban detrás del vidrio reforzado que solo desde afuera podía ver el interior de sala.

-Muy bien, déjame entender tus insignificantes acusaciones _detective_ - había una pizca juguetona en esa última palabra - me dices que mi sangre fue hallada a 800 metros de ese lugar. Sin embargo, esa no es una acusación valida.

-A ver, ¿porque?

-Su teoría es que me lastime hiriendo al sujeto, ¿no? pero ahora yo les pregunto: ¿desde cuando una persona se lástima su costado dislocando una muñeca? -

Se levantó el suéter mostrando la venda que rodeaba su costado, los detectives se dieron vistas rápidas. Le resultaría fácil engañar a esos sujetos.

-Entonces, ¿cómo sitúas tu sangre en ese muelle?- el detective ardió en furia al ver que Kyoya tenía razón.

El guardián no pudo evitar reírse, tomo el vaso con agua que le sirvieron al entrar y bebió un sorbo. Luego otro, tenía la garganta seca.

-Como pueden saber, si es que se dignaron a ver mi registro de vida en su base de datos, antes de traerme aquí y perder el tiempo - los detectives empezaban a perder la calma - Soy un adicto a los combates con los _más fuertes._ Y por lo que veo en esas fotos esos hombres no lo eran- hizo énfasis en esa frase.

-¿Dónde estuvo anoche, Sr. Kyoya?- Derek le dio un golpe sordo a la pared.

-Estuve en mi casa - ya se estaba exasperando de tantas preguntas.

-¿Alguien puede corroborar eso?

-Sí, un espermiograma puede verificar que estuve toda la noche _teniendo sexo _con mi consorte - ambos detectives desviaron su cara por la vergüenza. Una risa se escapó de los labios del guardián, mientras se incorporaba de la silla para ponerse de pie como acto siguiente - ustedes son simplemente aquel insignificante escalofrío que busca una médula espinal por donde trepar.

Una mirada reticente se intercambiaron los detectives antes de que la puerta fuera abierta de par en par y a continuación 2 disparos ensordecedores invadieron la habitación. Al cabo de unos segundos, después de disiparse aquel chirrido retorciéndose en el tímpano del guardián, logro visualizar como Derek y su compañero yacían en el suelo con dos heridas de bala en la cabeza.

Visualizo como los ojos abiertos sin vida alguna en el rostro del que una vez se llamó Derek Di salvo, observo desde los talones a la cabeza quien fue el causante de su muerte.

Una presencia conocida...Dino Cavallone.

-Cavallone, ¿puedo saber el motivo?- preguntar el _porque_ es ilógico, irracional. Su pareja no mataría a simples cucarachas sin que ellas infecten su comida.

Un agarre se aferró a la muñeca de guardián obligándolo a emprender una vía en contra de su voluntad fuera de esa habitación. Cuando salieron de esa jodida habitación que empezaba a privarlo del aire y de su comida cabe subrayar, pero una vez en las afuera de esa habitación su vista se vio decorada con una escena espantosa.

Todos los detectives, oficiales, personal de limpieza y administrativo estaban...**muertos**. Ahora esa comisaría era un centro de exhibición de cadáveres de muchas formas de muerte, cada una peor que la otra... La sangre se filtró por las áreas de ventilación perfumando todo el lugar con una llovizna de ese pequeño infierno escarlata, dejando pequeñas manchas en la ropa de ambos amantes.

El bronco sin mencionar una maldita palabra sigue arrastrando al guardián fuera de ese acto de terror.

-Cavallone...

-Kyoya, todo esto fue una trampa- la voz ruda, cargada de irritación salió de los labios del bronco - Pero al parecer la trampa le exploto en la cara, convirtiéndose en su última actuación.

-acto final, ehhhh~

-Sé que eres consciente de la situación, pero aun así no puedo evitar preguntarme... - la fuerza que Dino ejercía en la muñeca del guardián aumento, como si intentase castigarlo - ¿Porque bebiste esa agua? ¿Porque te dejaste ir con esos supuestos detectives? Cuando sabias que era una trampa.

-Porque el tatuaje que vi en los antebrazos de esos hombres, fueron el mismo que vi en la mujer que me ataco en el muelle - la conversación tomo un rumbo inesperado y al mismo tiempo predecible para Dino. Se detuvieron en la entrada de la que una vez que un centro policial.

-¿Una mujer te ataco en el muelle? ¿Es por eso que estabas herido? ¿Que carajos hacías en un muelle? No te quise preguntar, pero ahora me vas a responder - Kyoya reconoció ese sonido gutural al final de la última sílaba. Enojo.

No podía negar que le era satisfactorio que Dino sintiera celos, hasta el punto de ser hilarante. Recordó esa clásica frase: El río cuando suena es porque piedras trae, un dicho de uso comercial para justificar realidades detrás de mentiras. Solo que ahora el río es de sangre, y las piedras eran los cuerpos sin vidas.

Salieron de la comisaria, bajando las escaleras a una velocidad discreta pero firme. Se detuvieron en una parada de Taxi, donde casualmente no había ninguno ese dia.

-Bueno, supongo que no tengo alternativa - Kyoya se acercó por detrás al bronco, rodeando su cintura con sus brazos. Y finalmente le contó todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche.

Una vez de haber terminado aquel reconteo que sinceramente quisiera olvidar, ambos amantes se sientan en el borde de la acera para esperar a sus subordinados.

-¿Porque no...me lo dijiste?

-Yo te pregunte si querías saber, y me dijiste que no.

-S-si pero no pensé que hubiese sido tan grave - Dino se palmea la cara.

_Que descuido._

-Cavallone, tu viste mis heridas - enarco una ceja - ¿acaso crees que con semejantes aberturas en mi cuerpo fui a jugar carritos?

Hubo un silencio, se podría decir que hasta incomodó.

-Y la mujer que me dejo en ese estado, la quiero muerta- no sabía si eso aliviaría el corazón de su pareja, pero era la verdad - ¿qué carajos hay en ese portafolio?

Dino iba a responder antes de que el sonido de un celular interrumpiera esa confesión. Respiro profundamente, se levantó y finalmente volvió a arrastrar a Kyoya fuera de ese lugar. Caminaron unas cuadras antes de llegar al cruce de una calle. Allí esperaban los subordinados principales de aquellos capos junto a Sawada, que por primera vez estaba sin la garrapata de Gokudera. No habían llegado cuando Dino había mostrado una urgencia en su rostro.

-Tsuna, escucha. Quiero que lleves a Kyoya a la base Vongola, y le digas al escorpión venenoso que le suministre un suero que disminuya la cantidad de serotonina que hay en el cerebro de Kyoya - Tsuna se quedó plasmado.

-¿Q-que? ¿Porque? ¿Qué paso?

-Ha ocurrido una masacre en esa comisaria - respondió Dino.

-¿Qué? ¿No fuiste tú, Cavallone? - ahora quien hacia las preguntas era Kyoya.

-Nou –Dino se encogió de hombros- pasaron tres horas desde que entraste a ese lugar. Me pareció extraño que tardaste tanto en el interrogatorio y cuando entre a la comisaria todos… estaban muertos.

-Imposible... - el terror invadió al décimo de los Vongola - Oye Hibari-san, cuando entraste a la habitación... R-recorriste los pasillos, ¿no? ¿No te percataste de algo extraño? ¿Algo extraño en las personas que trabajan ahí?

-Nop - Hibari se soltó del agarre de Dino - No sentí nada fuera de lo normal, lo que si pude darme cuenta es que el agua que me dieron estaba mezclada con una especie de droga.

- ¿Porque te darían algo así? - y Kyoya creía que el interrogatorio había terminado.

-Se llama Trazodona, es un antidepresivo muy fuerte - responde Dino - Si se aplica la cantidad necesaria, hasta un bebe podría controlar a Kyoya.

-¿Cómo carajos sabes eso? - pregunto Kyoya.

-Cuando entre a la comisaría, empecé a revisar cada piso para ver si conseguía a alguien con vida. Entre a una especie de laboratorio y vi la tableta donde estaban las pastillas, reconocí el nombre al instante. Esas pastillas habian sido trituradas y mezcladas con agua - Dino se pasó la mano por detrás de su nuca - Era fácil predecir que te darían de esa agua. Le robe el arma a uno de los oficiales muertos y cuando fui a buscarte, pude darme cuenta de un olor extraño que emanaba de la ventilación. Subí al segundo piso y en una de las oficinas había una secretaria con un disparo en el pecho y sin una mano, su sangre se filtró por los ductos del aire acondicionado…creando esa llovizna de sangre en el primer piso.

-¿Un olor? - Tsuna seguía con sus preguntas.

-Sí, yo también me di cuenta. No era un olor reconocible o algo que haya olfateado antes, era algo empalagoso...muy dulce hasta el punto de llegar a marearme - Kyoya empezaba a sentirse cada vez más extraño, al parecer esa pastilla estaba empezando a cumplir sus expectativas.

-Creo que todo fue una ilusión - finaliza Dino.

-Tiene sentido, ahora la pregunta es... - el guardián se recuesta en la puerta del auto para no perder el equilibrio - ¿Cómo pudieron hacer una ilusión, sin que nos percatáramos de ello?

-Ahora eso es una variable sin resolver – Dino se mordió el labio, pero se percató que la droga estaba cumpliendo su cometido en el cuerpo de su amante, camina hasta donde estaba para estar a su lado por si llegase a debilitarse - Lo que estamos seguros, es que los mismos hombres que me robaron el portafolio, también iban tras Kyoya.

-La situación está cada vez peor, lamento habértelo ocultado Dino-san. Solo queríamos evitar estos escenarios.

-No te preocupes Tsuna, ahora la prioridad es Kyoya - Dino fijo su vista al guardián - Por una vez en tu vida Kyoya, no muerdas hasta la muerte a nadie y deja que te suministren ese suero.

Tsuna no pudo evitar reírse.

**-x-**

Una vía intravenosa había sido abierta en la muñeca del guardián.

-Volveré pronto, te lo prometo- Dino se quedó junto a Kyoya en todo momento. Desde que entraron a la base Vongola y corrieron a la enfermería. Sostuvo su mano mientras Bianchi preparaba el antídoto - Tengo una reunión con unos de mis parientes para tratar la situación actual, esta situación está afectando mucho a mi familia.

El guardián chasqueo la lengua, y desvío la mirada para evitar toparse con esa mirada enternecida. Esa mirada que sin duda lo transformaba en un herbívoro inútil.

-¿Sabes algo, Cavallone? - sus miradas volvieron a encontraste - Si yo tuviese fe en la humanidad, tú me harías perderla.

Dino soltó una carcajada hasta que una lágrima se escapó. Kyoya deslizó sus dedos hasta el lagrimal de Dino limpiando casi con ternura la pequeña lágrima.

-Más te vale que tengas fuerzas para esta noche- el guardián sintió un beso casto en sus labios para luego ver como Dino se marchaba.

Kyoya observo como la cabellera dorada empezaba a perderse en el umbral de la puerta, sintió un vacío reconocible. Ese vacío...que siente cada vez que Dino se despide de él y transcurren semanas perdidas en la eternidad hasta su reencuentro.

- La despedida sin duda es la pena más dulce, ¿no lo crees Cavallone?

-Sin duda alguna - la risa y el regreso para dar fin a esa serie de palabras con un delicado beso, trasmitiendo emociones que solo ellos saben que las tienen: amor, ternura, preocupación y cuidado – Cuídate.

_**6 horas más tarde...**_

Kyoya se despertó al oír como un objeto contundente choco contra una de paredes en la habitación junto a la enfermería. Su vista tardo unos segundos en ajustarse a la poca iluminación que presentaba la habitación.

Se levantó con sutileza de la cama, era la segunda vez ese día que acostaba en una camilla de hospital. Había roto un record, gracias al mediocre al que tiene por pareja. Estaba de mal humor, por el simple hecho de haberlo despertado de su ensueño. Sin duda mordería hasta la muerte a quien tuvo la valentía de lanzar lo que sea que hayan lanzado contra la pared.

La puerta automática de abrió cuando el censor sintió los pasos del guardián, salió de la enfermería con la misma ropa deportiva que se había puesto esa mañana. Recorrió el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación vecina, se adentró en ella con aires de matar a cualquier inocente mal parado. Pero lo que observo, lo que sintió, no le gusto... Ni un poco.

Estaban todos los guardianes reunidos en el salón, sus miradas solo expresaban... Irritación, preocupación, miedo.

-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?

-Hibari-san...- la voz del décimo de los Vongola era quebradiza, insegura. Como cuando era un enclenque de 15 años - tengo algo que... decirte.

-¿Qué?- era obvio que algo pasaba, aunque si era de la organización. Poco le importaba, no se consideraba parte de ese grupito de mafiosos.

-Dino-san...- trago saliva - ha desaparecido.

* * *

_**Continuara...**_

_**¿Que les pareció? muy malo? debería retirarme? T^T **_

_**Karinaaaaa~ si quieres continuación ¡DEBES DARME HELADITOOOS*-*! **__**  
**_

_**Sin mas.. Hasta el proximo cap~**_


	3. Una felicidad efimera

**Les doy la bienvenida nuevamente al tercer capítulo de Quien caza a quien^^**

Okey antes de empezar quisiera aclarar unas cosas*w*

**NOTAS: **Mis niños presten atención a cada detalle de los capítulos. Porque estoy revelando secretos disfrazados (aunque son fáciles de notar), para cualquier duda un mp es bienvenido.

**ADVERTENCIAS:** Tendremos mucho ooc por parte de Kyoya (inevitable, está enamorado que se puede hacer? xD) Esperen errores, malas frases o frases mochas mi teléfono me trolea todo el tiempo ;3; y casi nunca me doy cuenta de los detalles xD. TENEMOS OC SEÑORES, nuevos personajes de diferentes partes del mundo muahaha para no centrarnos solo en Italia y japon! Espero que les gusten los nuevos personajes que nos acompañaran en el transcurso de esta historia^^

**PAREJA PRINCIPAL:** Dino x Hibari (obviamente) próximamente 10069 e insinuaciones de 8059.

**DEDICACIÓN: **Una de mis obligadas lectoras estuvo de cumpleaños el 23 de este mes y Issie por sus jodidas clases no pudo hacerle un video (Sii, para lo que nos saben soy editora de videos en YT. Aun no soy tan buena pero me he ganado la aceptación de mis sub YAAY XD) Asi que como sabia que no podría darle un video a tiempo podía darle este cap para ella. Pero desgraciadamente la universidad y los jodidos profesores se pusieron de acuerdo en hacer lluvia de exámenes T_T! pero aun asi… MELASAA JODER **FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS DE NUEVO. **Te amo loquilla, espero que hayas disfrutado ese cumple y disfrutes uno de mis regalos para ti. Quizas sea poco, pero va como muchísimo amor, eres sexy todos los sabemos y te mereces cosas sexy! Para mi dedicar mis historias es modo de honrar a esa persona con mucho amor, todos tenemos una motivación para realizar algo. Para mí son mis amigos que me motivan cada día más así que ¿Por qué no dedicarles mi trabajo a ellos?

Sin más, disfruten ^^

* * *

**Capítulo 3.**

_Una felicidad efímera._

**_-x-_**

Italia había desfilado inmóvil ante él, sin percatarse de su presencia. Para el sólo era una localidad más, un continente más. Había compartido el silencio de sus compañeros hasta llegar a las inmensas barras decoradas con un patrón de curvas llamativo e usual.

Llego a las puertas de lo que hace unas horas era la mansión Cavallone, ahora era un escenario terrorífico que se había convertido en un centro turístico para las personas de la prensa que no iban más allá del portón.

-Sawada Tsunayoshi, deja que yo me haga a cargo de esto. La familia de Cavallone no te recibirá con los brazos abiertos y menos en esta situación - Kyoya no hizo nada para disimular su falta de simpatía hacia esa familia sin Dino - váyanse a la base.

La respuesta de Tsuna fue un gesto forzado.

Las puertas del auto se abrieron y el guardián bajo de él. Su llegada fue como la alfombra roja de los premios óscar, las cámaras se centraron en su presencia cuando bajo del auto acompañado por los algunos hombres de Dino y su fiel compañero Kusakabe Tetsuya.

Los paparazzi empezaron su aglomeración cuando estaba más cerca del portón, los subordinados sirvieron de escudo de esa marea de herbívoros que deseaban ser machacados hasta la muerte.

Dio unos pasos más hasta tener a escasa distancia, un portón con barras de al menos 3cm de grosor de color negras. Dos barras estaban curveadas creando una especie de remolino de hierro en todo el medio del portón. Decorando los costados de dos letras en un panel circular de metal sin aberturas **MC** eran las dos letras hechas del mismo material a diferencia que estaban pintadas en dorado.

**Mansión Cavallone.**

Solo habían pasado unas horas, y el deterioro que mostraba aquella imponente mansión pareciera que fueron años de abandono. Así que en eso se transformaba aquel lugar sin la presencia de Dino. Volvió esa tormenta para torturar sus pensamientos, su corazón.

Se escuchó el chirrido de las barras cuando las puertas de abrieron en par para dar paso solo a Hibari Kyoya y sus hombres.

Dio inicio a sus pies sobre el largo trayecto desde la entrada del portón a la misma mansión. Vio los jardines, estaban tal cual los recordaba. Hermosos y bien cuidados. La enorme fila de pinos le dio escolta hasta la plaza principal donde en medio había una fuente realmente llamativa el cual no tenía agua que lucir, belleza que irradiar. Las baldosas del piso estaban rotas y el filtro con una figura extraña pero radiante de donde emanaba el agua estaba partido a la mitad. Como si una especie de martillo le fuese dado la bienvenida a esa historia.

Ahora lo que una vez le pareció un sueño ahora era el inicio de una pesadilla. Respiro hondo, la mejor parte aun le espera.

«Guarda tus patéticas condolencias para cuando veas lo que te aguarda» pensó.

-Kyo-san, debemos entrar - hablo su mano derecha.

-No tienes que decirlo, lo sé - la amabilidad era un hábito muy ajeno del guardián, lo sabía.

Una vez dentro de la mansión salió del anonimato que le rodeada, para volver a ser quien era en ese lugar. La pareja del jefe Cavallone. El segundo al mando si su ausencia era prolongada. Su llegada fue casi un momento fulminante cuando reconoció algunos rostros y estos se iluminaron al verlo.

Todas las personas que se encontraban en ese lugar o al menos la mayoría tenían el lujo de llevar después de su característico nombre el imponente apellido Cavallone. Pertenecientes a la familia, pertenecientes a la mafia.

Empezó a observar el lugar, era obvio que ahora lo que le rodeaba era una película de terror y Dino era el típico personaje que muere a los diez segundos de haber iniciado el cortometraje.

-Señor Hibari, sea bienvenido - hablo un hombre conocido como el mayordomo de aquel lugar.

-Me siento como Kyoya, en el país de las maravillas.

-Mis disculpas - el hombre de al menos unos cincuenta años, cabello castaño con leves salpicaduras blancas en su cabello característico de la vejez, ojos azules y su piel cubierta de leves arrugas. Era conocido comúnmente como Petter Black, un estadunidense exiliado por problemas legales. Dino lo encontró casi muerto en una de las aceras de Italia que quien sabe cómo logro llegar ahí. Le ayudo a reconstruir su vida con un nuevo nombre y un nuevo trabajo. A cambio el hombre es devoto hacia su Cavallone.

Aquel hombre bajo su rostro ante Kyoya, este sintió algo culpa y una vez más pensó en lo impreciso que es emparejar el corazón con la mente. Observo a Petter y lo que vio le hizo fruncir el ceño, se veía demacrado, indulgente y débil. Tenía un labio partido y un hematoma en su mejilla.

Kyoya abordo el asunto sin dilación, consciente de que los subordinados de Dino esperaban que lo hicieran.

-¿Que paso exactamente?

En todos los presentes parecía que los nervios y el miedo eran el único motor de movimiento.

-Sígame por favor.

Subieron las formidables escaleras de aquella mansión si es que se podría llamarse hogar por lo innecesariamente lujosa. Conocía a placer los pasillos que empezó a recorrer una vez que llego al segundo piso. Muchas veces Dino lo acorralaba contra la pared devorando sus labios.

Tenía 18 años cuando lo hicieron frente a esas pinturas que mostraba la descendencia de los jefes, desde el primero hasta el décimo.

_Nella gioia e Nel Dolore, nella salute e nella malattia, le accolgo te come mio sposo Dino. prometto di esserti fedele sempre, di amarti e onorarti tutti I giorni della mia vita. _

_(En la alegría y en el dolor, en la salud y en la enfermedad, le doy la bienvenida a mi marido Dino. Prometo serle siempre fiel, amarle y respetarle durante todos los días de mi vida)_

Sintió tristeza al recordar ese momento, cerró sus ojos con pesadez y deslizó su mano de la cabeza hasta el cuello.

«Que patético me he vuelto»

-Joven Kyoya- una voz totalmente familiar llego hasta sus oídos.

-Romario- de la misma forma que estaba Petter este hombre estaba golpeado en el rostro y al parecer tenía un ligero corte en el antebrazo. Sintió la imperiosa necesidad de saber si estaba bien. Pero al ver su estado físico era relativamente obvio que la respuesta era **no**.

-¿Está bien Joven, Kyoya?- dijo con voz cansada y angustiada.

-Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso - le miro a los ojos. Siguieron caminando hasta el despacho de Dino, donde ocurrió todo. El inicio de todo.

-Si...señor - dejo salir un suspiro.

Kyoya tenía las manos en los bolsillos en ese pantalón de seda negro con rayas azules a los lados, que se había puesto para ir a salir a caminar con Dino. Abrió la cremallera del suéter del mismo estilo que el mono dejando a relucir una camisa blanca, se subió las mangas hasta los codos ya el calor lo estaba sofocando.

Una vez frente a la puerta del despacho, Petter volvió a hacer una pequeña reverencia y se puso a un lado del guardián con Romario detrás de el con Kusakabe. Miro hacia atrás cuando poso su mano en la perilla de la puerta, todos tenían rostros que afirmaban los que sus sospechas decían. Podía sentir el olor de la sangre de Dino incluso a esa distancia, apretó los dientes y giro la perilla adentrándose a ese escenario infernal que le daba la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos.

_Bienvenido al mundo de las maravillas._

**-x-**

Llego a la mansión Vongola acompañado de Gokudera y Yamamoto. Habían dejado solo a Hibari en esa situación tan engorrosa, aunque sabía que solo atendió a la orden que técnicamente le dio.

Cuando llego una mujer blanca de cabello color verde que caiga hasta sus hombros y en la parte de atrás tenía una coleta de caballo más largo. Tenía una pequeña flor bajo su ojo derecho y aguardaba su llegada en unos de los muebles de la sala principal junto a su guardaespaldas.

-Sawada-san al fin llegas, te estaba esperando.

-Uni, tiempo sin saber de ti - respondió con una sonrisa el décimo de los Vongola.

-Yo, Gamma te ves bien - hablo Gokudera.

-No me hables con ese tono mocoso, aún sigo siendo mayor que tu - respondió - No creas porque tu yo del pasado me derrotó tienes derecho a hablarme así.

-De hecho lo tengo - se puso enfrente de Gamma con aires de superioridad.

-Mah mah, Gokudera cálmate - como siempre la lluvia calmando a la tormenta, lo sostuvo por la muñeca y lo atrajo hacia el en un tierno abrazo. Gokudera se sonrojo y rompió el abrazo pero eso no inmuto su rubor.

Tsuna sonrió al ver a esos dos -¿Y que andan haciendo por aquí Uni? ¿Ocurrió algo?

La arcaboleno del cielo tuvo un cambio facial casi drástico.

-Sawada-san, tengo que decirte algo muy importante.

Los tres guardianes se pusieron tensos.

«Otro tema de que preocuparse» pensó Tsuna.

**-x-**

Una vez dentro de la habitación su visión se deleitó con el escenario frente a él. Le dieron unas terribles ganas de vomitar, aunque se preguntaba que mierda iba a vomitar porque no había comido en las últimas 24 horas.

Las cortinas color carmesí estaban desgarradas, las ventanas estaban rotas, el escritorio estaba volteado abandonado en un rincón de la habitación. Dio unos pasos más y su mayor temor se hizo realidad, un charco de sangre frente a la ventana donde debería estar el escritorio lo arrastro a la escena del crimen básicamente. Apretó los nudillos al reconocer el olor de su Cavallone, era su sangre.

-¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Dónde carajo estaban ustedes?

Pudo percatarse como Romario casi se derrumba frente a él, pero no dijo nada. Quien tomo el derecho de habla fue Petter.

-Había una reunión entre los Cavallone para tratar las desapariciones que han sido frecuentadas - hizo una pausa.

«¿Desapariciones?» pensó Kyoya.

-En medio de la reunión todos empezaron a tener una pequeña molestia en los ojos, luego se desarrolló con una irritación en la nariz y finalmente un gas se dispersó por toda la mansión en cantidades excesivas, y en cuestión de segundos todos cayeron al suelo inconsciente. Yo hasta ese momento fue la última vez que vi al Sr. Dino en pie - continuo Petter - Para cuando todos volvimos en sí, estábamos amarrados y con golpes en diferentes zonas del cuerpo y...nuestro jefe no estaba. Solo estaba ese río de sangre.

«Río de sangre»

Empezó a repetirlo en su cabeza tratando de convencerse. Poso sus manos a sus costados y en tono autoritario inicio.

-Vean si hay más desaparecidos aparte de Dino. Verifiquen cada uno de los invitados y quiero una lista con todos los nombres. Aseguren el área y revisen el área de ventilación. Necesitamos averiguar cómo lograron dejar inconsciente a más de 30 personas.

-Sí, señor - Romario estaba complacido que el consorte de su jefe diera la cara por los Cavallone. Sin duda su jefe hizo una gran elección.

Se dio vuelta y empezó a revisar su entorno. En busca de una pista o algún indicio que el enemigo haya pasado por alto. Observo las cortinas estaban desgarradas de una forma extraña, era como si las hubiesen cortado a propósito. Solo había un agujero en una de las cortinas y el brillo que entraba por ella señalaba al único cuadro que había quedado intacto.

¿Qué propósito tiene eso?

Eso era un dilema, una pregunta sin respuesta. Es como intentar entender porque la gallina intento cruzar la calle. Nadie sabe porque quiere cruzarla, o al menos que ganaría. Pasa lo mismo con estos casos, no obstante, eso no deja de ser significativo ya que la base de todo eso no era intentar entender porque lo hicieron. Lo que importa es entender lo que quieren transmitir con su locura, esa amabilidad que envían con el fin de deleitarse en su juego donde nosotros somos las fichas, si sabe mover las fichas cada una actuara conforme a sus acciones. Que amable, sin duda, pero... Lamentablemente no siempre la amabilidad, la profesionalidad y el respeto eran suficientes para protegerse de la violencia y la locura humana. A veces, para poderla combatir, uno debe permitir que una pequeña parte de esa locura entre en tu cuerpo. Y Hibari Kyoya, puede entender esa locura porque también hay parte dentro de él.

Noto que donde estaba el agujero de la cortina también lo había en la ventana, los cuadros estaban hechos añicos a excepción de uno pero lo ignoro volviendo a ver el escritorio estaba en muy mal estado.

-Esto no es un simple ataque - dijo

-¿Porque lo dice señor? - pregunto Petter.

- ¿Se han robado algo? - una pregunta que responde otra.

-No, todo esta tal cual a excepción de esta habitación - respondió Petter - Revisamos las cajas fuertes, joyas en las mujeres, habitaciones y todo está intacto.

Kyoya pensó un minuto.

-Ahí tienes la respuesta a tu pregunta. Esto es personal, quien realizo este ataque debe tener ciertos rencores hacia la familia Cavallone, hay irritación en cada cosa que observo, como si intentarán desquitarse de su dolor... Quizás el responsable de todo esto tenga problemas de aceptación. Es una furia interna.

-E-eso quiere decir que debe conocer cada paso sobre los movimientos de la familia, ¿no? - pregunto Kusakabe.

-No, debe ser parte de ella. Debe tener acceso a las decisiones de Dino - se hinco para ver el charco de sangre - o al menos alguien que le informe. Es probable que unos de los culpables este aquí mismo en esta casa y no nos hemos dado cuenta.

-¿Cree que haya dejado algo de evidencia por error? - pregunto Romario.

-Sí, pero de haberlo hecho seria apropósito - respondió el guardián - este tipo es inteligente y sabe lo que está haciendo. El haber dejado incapacitado a todos en la mansión lo hace un verdadero oponente, debe haber sabido que había una reunión y que todos estarían aquí.

«Una reunión donde no fue invitado» anexo el guardián en sus pensamientos.

Todos tragaron saliva. Kyoya siguió observando, no debía dejar pasar aunque por insignificante que fuera un detalle y así fue. En el charco de sangre, debajo de todo ese líquido espeso y casi seco había un pequeño papel que atrajo su atención.

-Kusakabe trae unas pinzas, un plato tal vez y un artefacto que pueda dar un secado rápido - ordeno al instante.

El subordinado corrió enseguida con ayuda de Romario, tardaron unos minutos. Petter siguió en silencio recostado al umbral de la puerta.

-¿Hace cuánto dejo el cuerpo de policía señor Kyoya? - Kyoya fijo su visión en el mayordomo y mostro una mirada que el mayordomo pudo interpretar debido a sus años de experiencia.

- Hace un año, las misiones de Vongola y las del día a día en las calles de Japón y Nueva York me obligaron a decidir entre una y la otra. Mi tiempo era cada vez más disminuía y eso comenzó a distanciarme de Cavallone.

-¿Eran esos días donde el señor Dino lloraba por su ausencia? – Petter dejo salir una pequeña risa cuando Kyoya asintió - ¿Entonces estudio para ser policía?

-Estudie medicina forense en una de las universidades de Nueva York - contesto– y me especialice en el campo de la criminalista.

-Mi tierra natal - dijo con tristeza, aclaro su garganta y volvió a mostrar una sonrisa cálida – ¿Por qué estudio en Nueva York? Y disculpe mi atrevimiento.

-Antes que mi madre falleciera ella me dijo que quería que yo estudiara en donde estudio su madre – una mirada neutral rozo los azabaches ojos del guardián – supongo que fue una forma de honrar su memoria.

Petter decidió que era mejor dejar ese tema hasta ese punto.

-Entonces puedo notar usted que habla tres idiomas, impresionante. Su italiano es perfecto señor.

-No creas en las apariencias, fue complicado aprender esta lengua. Pero pude perfeccionarla con el inglés, no tengo idea de qué relación tienen pero me ayudo a perfeccionarlo.

Petter sonrió.

-¿Entonces debería llamarle agente o detective Hibari?

Una pequeña risa casi en sonido gutural poco audible soltó los labios del guardián antes de que Kusakabe y Romario regresaran con el objetivo en mano.

-Aquí tiene Kyo-san- le entrego las pinzas, un pequeño plato y un secador para cabello, no tenía ganas de saber porque había un secador de cabello en esa situación. Se concentró en su meta.

- Will be our secret, Petter - el mayordomo soltó una pequeña carcajada dejando en incredulidad a los recién llegados.

Kyoya cogió primero las pinzas y con suma delicadeza extrajo la palabra, la miro fijamente y lo dejo caer en el plato. Se levantó y busco la fuente de corriente más cercana, conectó el secador bajo el nivel de potencia y dio inicio a secar esa nota que podría ser realmente importante.

Todos observaban curiosos, pasaron unos minutos y el papel ya estaba seco. Volvió a tomar las pinzas observando una vez más, tenía algo escrito en su superficie apenas tangible y visible pero lo suficiente para saber que dice.

**Reflejo.**

Enarco una ceja, pero no se sorprendió. Un juego de astucia, donde cada pieza ya hizo su jugada. A excepción de él, debía entender ese mensaje, necesitaba entender que intentaba decir con él. Que intentan expresar ¿Cuál era su mensaje?

Todos los asesinos, secuestradores o simples escorias de la calle tenían un modo característico que los identificaba. Y todos quieren algo en común. Ya sea por venganza o simple satisfacción.

-¿Qué quiere decir eso señor? - Romario estaba confundido.

Kyoya pensó. Había algo en ese mensaje, era simple. Un reflejo, ¿qué puede crear un reflejo? hay una cantidad extensa para eso. Ya sean espejos, el brillo de un objeto, algún tipo de líquido... Expresaba mucho pero a la vez indicaba poco.

-¿Hay espejos en esa casa?

-Si hay en las habitaciones, baños y algunos en los pasillos - respondió Petter.

-Llama a todos los subordinados presentes aquí y revisen los espejos busquen anormalidades - agrego el guardián - y traigan la lista que pedí para ver quienes estuvieron aquí.

Kusakabe fue a cumplir la orden y le dio una palmada en el hombro a Romario.

-Yo me hago cargo, cuida a Kyo-san - le dijo en voz muy baja para que el guardián no pudiera oír. Romario sonrió y asintió con un ligero movimiento con la cabeza.

«Todo está tal cual a excepción de esta habitación » recordó las palabras de Petter, eso delimita su búsqueda.

-¿Hay un espejo específicamente en esta habitación?- se dirigió a Romario mientras se ponía en pies.

-No que yo sepa señor - el guardián suspiro, camino y cambio su rumbo a las ventanas. Removió las cortinas y quitó el seguro de las ventanas, se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y en cuestión de segundos los ventanales junto con las cortinas cayeron ante él.

-¡Joven Kyoya!

El guardián retrocedió inmediatamente evitando que los vidrios rotos le tocaran pero cuando estuvo lejos de los ventanales se vio obligado a sostenerse del hombro de Romario para no caer. Al parecer las horas sin comer, y el efecto residual de la droga le estaban exigiendo el derecho de atención.

-¡Señor Kyoya!- grito alarmado el mayordomo.

Romario y Petter corrieron en su auxilio cuando el guardián cayó de rodillas al suelo.

-¡¿Sr. Hibari está bien?!- el guardián froto sus ojos en un intento desesperado por colocar sus pies en tierra y no desmayarse en ese lugar - ¡Joven Kyoya!

-No hagan tanto alboroto, estoy bien - contesto aturdido y con dificultad se puso en pies - Solo estoy un poco agotado. Y no he comido lo suficiente.

Petter por segunda vez fue el primero en reaccionar.

-¡Ordenare que le preparen algo de comer y una habitación para que descanse! - Salió disparado a la puerta gritando esa última frase cuando finalizo su oración.

El segundo fue Romario.

-¡Petter prepara la habitación del jefe! - Petter asintió apresuradamente y desapareció de la vista de todos - Necesita descansar, por hoy deje la situación en nuestras manos.

-No es necesario - estaba incomodó por tanta atención y cuidado. Aunque era natural, acaban de perder a su jefe y ahora él tenía que dar la cara como el consorte de Dino Cavallone - Quiero encontrar a Dino.

-Nosotros también señor, pero su estado físico está al límite en este momento - un tono que Kyoya había olvidado, ese tono simple de como un padre habla a su hijo - descanse por hoy, eso le hará bien.

El guardián dejo salir un suspiro cansando, realmente estaba agotado como para iniciar una disputa. No tenía caso buscar a Dino en su estado actual, necesitaba recargar sus energías para poder dar con su paradero y traerlo de vuelta a donde pertenece. A su lado.

-Me iré a dormir después de comer.

Romario soltó un suspiro de victoria y asintió con tranquilidad.

«Así que esto es que cuiden de ti, ¿eh?»

-x-

Bajo las escaleras siendo escoltado por Romario y Kusakabe con la lista en mano leyendo cada uno de los nombres, algunos eran conocidos, otros eran solo la cara del anonimato. Romario le observo y Kusakabe iba junto a él, no les estorbo su presencia. Al contrario, le era reconfortante que estuviesen ahí.

Llegaron al salón principal y las miradas recayeron sobre él una vez más. Murmuraban entre ellos.

«Irritante» pensó.

Otros inclinaron sus cabezas en señal de respeto. Le pareció extraño, en Italia no había ese tipo de acciones pero archivo ese breve paréntesis y retomo el tema principal.

-No he visto a Steve en esta lista - dijo el guardián más como un hecho que una pregunta.

-¿Steve? - pregunto Tetsu.

-Steve Cavallone - agrego Romario - él era el segundo candidato para ser el jefe de los Cavallone. Pero como nuestro jefe tomo el mando el paso a ser el consejero y principal inversionista. Y ahora que lo menciona, tiene razón yo tampoco lo he visto y él estaba aquí.

-Ordena su búsqueda ahora mismo - Romario asintió y fue a su mandato.

Se sentó en las escaleras aguardando el tiempo que debía esperar para poder comer. Aún era un miserable humano que necesita cualquier tipo de alimento para sobrevivir.

-Kusakabe Tetsu ayuda a Romario en la búsqueda de Steve Cavallone.

-Enseguida - respondió - ¿Desea que le traiga algo Kyo-san?

-Un vaso de agua es suficiente - Tetsu se retiró por un breve tiempo dejando solo al guardián.

Cuando Tetsu se retiró pasaron unos minutos quizás no llevo la noción del tiempo para cuando Romario tomo su lugar con un rostro que sólo podría describir un sentimiento: **Pánico.**

-No hemos dado con el paradero del Sr. Steve - dijo finalmente - Al parecer antes que me ordenara a ir en su búsqueda ya estaban en ello.

Realmente se lo esperaba, aunque aún tenía la certeza que podría equivocarse. Pero una vez más su instinto no fallo.

-Tsk.

Volvió a retomar en su mente todos los hechos acontecidos. Repasando cada detalle, cada escena, buscando algo que estaba pasando por recuerdos llegaron al despacho, la sangre, la habitación destrozada, la nota y finalmente la desaparición de Dino y Steve. Las entidades de autoridad de la familia.

Era como una desgracia vistiendo un traje. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos para obligarse a recordar. Cavallone tenía que haberle revelado algo que le sirva en su búsqueda.

Un fuerte portazo lo saco a la superficie, subió la vista y una mujer entro por ella como si fuese la diosa esperada y deseada por todos. Era alta, rubia y considerando el color de sus ojos pudo detallar que tenía tallada en su frente que era parte de la familia Cavallone. Quizás en un pasado esa mujer hubiese sido realmente encantadora, le recordaba a la madre de Dino. Pero ella estaba en otro nivel que esa reciente mujer no llegaría a estar nunca. Ya que ahora solo era la manifestación viviente de la inútil batalla de algunas mujeres contra la imparcialidad del tiempo.

Vestía un vestido negro hasta las rodillas con un leve descote en los hombros y unos tacones color rojo de al menos 10 cm de alto el cual aturdían sus oídos con cada paso que ejercía.

Se dirigió a Romario sin dedicarle una mirada a Kyoya que aún seguía sentado en segundo escalón de la escalera principal.

-Romario, ¿qué ha pasado aquí?

-Como le han informado por teléfono, nos han emboscado cuando estamos reunidos. Nuestro jefe y el Sr. Steve han desaparecido.

-Ya veo, pero eso no es motivo para que dejen su trabajo y comiencen a holgazanear por ahí - dijo en tono arrogante - yo estaré al frente de ustedes. Y les diré que no soy tan frágil como su jefe. Diles a los sirvientes que preparen la habitación del Dino para mí.

Romario se encogió de hombros y dirigió a Kyoya un gesto espontáneo con las manos.

-Lamento informarle que usted no está en ese derecho actual.

Como si una cortina de humo se fuese disipado y al fin aquella mujer pareció advertir la presencia del guardián. Le miro de arriba abajo con una expresión que el guardián pensó que no valía la pena descifrar.

-¿Y quién es este individuo que se atreve a manchar la hermosa apariencia de nuestra morada con su vestimenta y su desagradable presencia?

A Romario le dio un tic en el ojo y Tetsu quien venía llegando con el vaso de agua lo soltó.

«¡La morderá hasta la muerte!»

Kyoya ladeo la cabeza y sonrió. Se puso sobre sus pies y bajo el último escalón que le faltaba para tocar el piso para caminar hasta quedar frente a frente con aquella mujer.

-¿Con quién tengo el gusto de hablar?

« ¡¿Q-q-que?!»

Si a los dos subordinados les dio un shock con la actitud de la mujer, un paro cardiaco les iba a dar con la de Kyoya.

-Elena Scaleneti - respondió Romario en medio de su pánico.

-Elena Cavallone - corrigió la mujer -. Mi esposo es Steve Cavallone, principal inversionista de esta familia.

-Bien, señora Elena Cavallone, mujer de Steve Cavallone y principal inversionista de la familia: aquí la desagradable presencia podría ser, la nariz que su cirujano plástico le ha colocado en medio de la cara o el mal teñido de su cabello - Elena casi pierde el equilibrio por tales ofensas - Como pudo notar si es que le importa al menos la seguridad de su marido que el propio dinero, tanto Dino como Steve están desaparecidos y esto es a lo todo el mundo llama secuestro, ¿le suena? O ¿solo tiene conocimiento sobre la mala estética de sus uñas? Y como bien sabrá usted, es de vital importancia encontrarlos. Y me permito recordarle cuál es su lugar en esta mansión - abandono la sonrisa y cambio el tono de voz - y si usted la desconoce, se lo recordare dándole una escolta con los subordinados que usted misma se dignó a pisotear.

-¿Cómo se atreve? ¿Quién es usted para hablarme de esa forma? Mi marido es amigo personal de Dino Cavallone y-

-¿Si? Pues yo soy la pareja de Dino de Cavallone. Y aquí tú sólo eres la tinta de mi pluma.

Elena se congeló al momento, Kyoya se limitó a sonreír irónicamente y empezó su ascenso por las escaleras llevándose consigo el orgullo de aquella mujer. Los subordinados le siguieron cuando Petter apareció con la comida.

-Usted es impresionante, ya veo porque nuestro jefe le ama tanto- Romario estaba en un estado de impacto y sorpresa - es la segunda persona que le recuerda su sitio a la señora Elena.

-Aunque actúe por instinto no deja de ser un depredador Romario - el guardián empezó a tomar su ruta hacia la habitación - no te confíes de esa mujer. Tuve que contener mis ansias de machacarla por respeto de ser una maldita mujer frágil y débil. Los débiles son desechados e ignorados por mí.

Petter entro a la habitación y coloco la bandeja con la comida en una de las respectivas mesas de noche y volvió a salir. Kyoya antes de entrar se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta observo a los subordinados de Dino y a Tetsu. Les dio una mirada reconfortante, necesitaba ser un pilar para ellos.

-Descansen por hoy, mañana daremos inicio con la búsqueda de Dino- y sin más cerró la puerta de la habitación adentrándose en ella.

-Estamos en excelentes manos - sonrió Petter.

-Sin duda alguna - finalizo Romario.

**-x-**

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Sawada, se recostó en la silla la cual se situaba detrás de su escritorio.

-Dino-san no es el único desaparecido- la arcabeleno intenta ser lo más franca posible - Hay repetidos escenarios desde la semana pesada donde han encontrado cadáveres arrojados en diferentes zonas de la ciudad.

-Son sólo rumores Uni-chan - entrelazo sus dedos y descanso ahí su barbilla - Hemos buscado los cuerpos, pero las veces que hemos ido no encontramos nada.

-Porque Dino-san no quiere que se divulgue - respondió.

-¿Porque no querría eso?

-Porque todos los cuerpos o desapariciones, son Cavallone o han tenido algún tipo de relación con ellos - Uni toco su corazón - Ya sean ex-esposas, amigos cercanos y unos cuantos Cavallone de sangre impura.

-¿Sangre impura?- Gokudera levanto la vista atónico.

-Aquellas personas que solo llevan la sangre Cavallone por uno de sus padres - suspiro - Pero su principal objetivo es Hibari Kyoya-kun.

Tsuna apretó los dientes.

-Hibari-san... - dijo para sí mismo - estamos en serios problemas.

**-x-**

Su cuerpo estaba dormido pero al parecer su cabeza se empeñaba en hacer lo contrario. Giro en la gigantesca cama colocándose en el medio de la misma, observo los pilares de madera que habían en cada esquina de la cama, trazo en su mente como aquella delicada tela de transparencia intacta unía sus puntos en cada pilar y creaban un techo de esa pureza por encima de él, los bordes sobrantes caían por los pilares hasta tocar el suelo amarrados con una pequeña cinta.

Recordó cuando Dino desataba las cintas y dejaba que la tela cubriera toda vista posible al interior de la cama. Si… esos momentos cuando las manos de Dino recorrían desde su talón hasta sus muslos susurrando en su oído palabras empalagosas.

_Amo tu cuerpo Kyoya…No, amo todo lo que tenga que ver contigo._

_Cállate Cavallone..._

Besaba su cuello, sus labios, sus manos, bajaba por la parte superior de su caja torácica delineando sus pezones con suaves lamidas para llegar al ombligo. Recordaba cómo se estremeció antes tales caricias, cubría sus ojos con el dorso de su muñeca cuando Dino besaba con dulzura la parte baja de su abdomen...como si hubiera un niño ahí. Mordía sus labios en señal de frustración.

_No hagas eso - le decía _

_No puedo evitarlo - le respondía -… me encanta tu vientre _

Y sonreía como un imbécil. Volvió a girar tomando su respectiva posición en la cama, uso su brazo derecho de almohada dejando un gran amplitud a sus espaldas como si Dino estuviese trabajando y el aguardaba su llegada dejando un espacio para él.

Abrió sus ojos una vez más, el sueño no quería hacer presencia. Llevo otra de sus manos libres a su abdomen y delineo pequeños círculos en él.

-¿Cómo puede gustarte esto?

_No puedo evitarlo... Me encanta tu vientre._

Volvió aquella voz que sus oídos anhelan oír de nuevo que no sea en sueños.

-Cavallone...-se incorporó, era inútil. No iba a dormir -... ¿dónde estás?

Tomo la bata que había en una de las sillas acolchadas junto a un pequeño escritorio donde Dino trabajaba cuando quería estar cerca de el también, cubrió con ella la ropa que habia seleccionado para dormir de uno de los cajones.. Camino hasta los ventanales de al menos dos metros de alto, sostuvo las cortinas y con las cintas desprendidas a los bordes las volvió a amarrar. La luz de la luna se adentró a la habitación dando una tenue visión de su interior.

Volvió a abrir el seguro de las ventanas esperando que se repitiera el escenario en el despacho. No ocurrió nada. Vio cómo su silueta se reflejaba en el impecable vidrio.

Un momento crucial para él, se dio cuenta del significado de la nota.

_Reflejo - ventana._

Pero las ventanas cayeron cuando abrió el seguro, no tenía mucha coherencia. Al menos ya sabía que el reflejo provenía de una ventana. Recordó las anormalidades: el escritorio volcado, la sangre, el único cuadro intacto antes de que las ventanas cayeran.

Se sorprendió de nuevo.

_Cuadro - caída._

El cuadro era la otra pieza que faltaba, recordó la imagen del cuadro. Era el retrato de un rey.

_Rey - caída._

Recordó la historia de ese rey llamado _Carlos I_, Dino se la había comentado cuando se preguntó porque carajo tenía a un rey muerto de retrato. Fue un rey que fue decapitado por sus súbditos por los delitos que le fueron imputados de alta traición y de otros crímenes.

-Te tengo - dijo finalmente.

**Caída de un Rey **

Un rey es una entidad de autoridad, si se lleva a interpretación. Si asemejamos a Carlos I con Dino, ambos son reyes en diferentes épocas. Y una de las causas de muertes del rey fue por traición, quizás Dino cometió un suceso que fue considerado traición para el culpable de todo.

**Caída del jefe de los Cavallone**

Armó el rompecabezas.

Tomo una bocanada de aire, al menos descifró ese rompecabezas. Abrió los ventanales que era también puertas que daban entrada al balcón. El frío de la noche le congeló hasta los huesos, cruzó sus brazos sobre la baranda de concreto que delimitaba el fin del balcón con el vacío que había bajo sus pies. Una fuerte brisa acompasada de pequeñas hojas y diminutas flores de unos de los árboles que había en los alrededores golpeo sus pies y parte de su cuerpo, aunque era helada sintió tranquilidad.

Levanto su mano derecha y observo el anillo en su dedo anular. Aquel anillo que significaba la unión matrimonial, lo extrajo y volvió a leer el texto en su interior.

«Cavallone»

Leyó una y otra vez esa palabra y se percató de algo que no lo había notado anteriormente. Había una inscripción en italiano. Forzó su vista para leerlo.

_**D18 insieme per l'eternita.**_

Sonrió colocando de nuevo su anillo en su respectivo dedo y volvió a sus aposentos.

**-x-**

_Al día siguiente..._

-No puedo creer que la familia Cavallone esté pasando por todo esto - dijo el décimo de los Vongola

En aquella habitación de la mansión principal de la mafia más poderosa internacionalmente, estaban reunidos todos los guardianes que conforman la organización Vongola a excepción de Ryohei que se encontraba en Japón. Desde Lambo hasta a Rokudo Mukuro y por supuesto Hibari Kyoya estaban allí. El guardián de la nube ignoro completamente la presencia de Mukuro, tenía mayores problemas que requerían su total atención.

Era la primera vez en muchos años que los guardianes se reunían en una misma habitación sin iniciar un combate entre ellos mismos.

-Con todo lo que ha pasado realmente no me extraña - la respuesta del guardián de la tormenta provocó una escalofriante atmósfera.

-Deben ser los mismos que atacaron la comisaria. Si esa persona tiene acceso a los altos secretos de la familia de Dino entonces debe todo esto resume a un ataque personal. - respondió el guardián de la nube desde el marco de la ventana alejados de todos – Aquel mensaje que dejo en el despacho significa que planea la muerte de Dino, y si está secuestrando a miembros de la familia puede que planee exhibir su muerte delante de su familia. Una humillación, derrocacion y ascenso.

Hubo un silencio molesto.

Muchas veces había tenido sueños que torturaban su subconsciente con escenarios similares de la situación actual. Esa noche durmió lo necesario, el cansancio se apoderó de el después de descifrar el mensaje. Pero eso no lo privo de la pesadilla que tuvo. Pero lo guió hasta el significado del primer atentado.

Desvío la vista en el exterior de la ventana.

- Neh Hibari, ¿cómo supieron Dino y tú que ellos no eran verdaderos policías? - una pregunta rompe el silencio que se había creado en la sala por parte de Yamamoto Takeshi, el guardián de la lluvia.

-Era terrible su actuación, aunque fue relativamente por varias razones - Kyoya seguía sin mantener un contacto visual directo - la primera fue ellos me dijeron que mi sangre fue encontraba por un guardacostas, eran las 7:30 am para cuando yo estaba en la sala de interrogatorios. Y a esa hora no hay embarcaciones sino hasta después de la 6 de la tarde que tienen el permiso de desembarcar.

-¿Y cómo supieron que había sido usted, Hibari-san? - dice Lambo.

El guardián de la nube se encogió de hombros con ambas manos metidas bajo sus bolsillos, antes de responder.

-Tengo 2 hipótesis: Quizás por ser la pareja de Cavallone y guardián de Vongola era significativamente sospechoso. Pero aun así podía ver sus dudas cuando me hacían las preguntas.

Dirigió su vista a Mukuro - ¿Existe alguna forma de crear una ilusión literalmente real durante un largo periodo de tiempo?

-Imposible –respondió el guardián de la niebla – siempre habrá imperfecciones cuando rebasa un cierto periodo tiempo. Y como cuenta tu relato en la comisaria deben haber creado un instrumento que pueda hacer eso por ellos. Pero debería ser solo un prototipo ya que se desvaneció con la muerte de los falsos policías. Es extraño pero tenemos poca información con que reforzar tu teoría.

-Hm.

-¿Y cuál es tu segunda hipótesis?- después de no haber intervenido, Mukuro Rokudo mostro interés.

-Que uno de los hombres haya sobrevivido – Tsuna estaba impresionando que Hibari Kyoya y Rokudo Mukuro ensamblaron una conversación sin matarse entre ellos. Quería hasta llorar de la felicidad. Pero la realidad era otra.

-Eso quiere decir que fue el quien te disparo, ¿no? - Gokudera era cada vez más inconsciente de sus preguntas. Sin duda estaba ganando un pasaje a la ciudad _te morderé hasta la muerte si sigues hablando_.

-No - una respuesta fría como las aguas del mar pacífico que penetraban cada mirada a su alrededor como altillas de hielo - Fue una mujer la que me disparo.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso quiere decir que le vist-

-No le vi el rostro, supe que era mujer por el cabello y la parte frontal de su pecho - interrumpió Kyoya a Tsuna - Ella me disparo y cuando alce la vista una ráfaga de viento me obligo a irme contra la baranda del muelle.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la sien de Tsuna, respiro profundamente y activo su micrófono auricular.

-¿Escuchaste eso, Irie?

Todos los guardianes fijaron su vista en el décimo de los Vongola.

-Si Tsunayoshi-kun, tras oir toda la situación debo ir directo al grano. Tenemos un indicio para dar inicio a la búsqueda de Dino-san. Pero para ello necesitaremos la ayuda de un personaje histórico.

Kyoya empezó a mostrar interés en las palabras del hombre a través del micrófono, se cruzó de brazos y espero oír la consiguiente oración

-¿Enserio? ¿Quién? - en la mirada de Tsuna se encendió una aquella luz que Hibari pudo representar como esperanza. El también sintió un pequeño alivio al darse cuenta que ya estaban parados en el _inicio_ de ese juego.

Hubo silencio otra vez y el chirrido del micrófono al no captar las ondas del cualquier sonido.

-Va a ser muy difíc-

-No necesito que sea difícil, Irie Shoichi - interrumpió nuevamente el guardián de la nube - Necesito que sea posible.

Una vez más todos se sorprendieron, pero era natural que reaccionara así.

-Bueno...-hubo un suspiro- creo que ahora la única persona que puede ayudarnos es...-trago saliva- Byakuran Gesso.

-¡¿B-b-b-Byakuran?!- si tuviera 15 años un desmayo prologado hubiera sido la respuesta de Tsuna.

-Hey dame-Tsuna, cálmate- hizo su entrada el arcaboleno del sol, Reborn- si él es la única persona que puede ayudarnos, no tenemos más alternativa que buscarlo.

-¿Que nos garantizara que ese ser quiera ayudar? - la mirada de Mukuro era incrédula - no creo que después de lo que le hicieron nuestros yo del pasado, quiera ayudar.

-Mukuro tiene razón, Tsuna - agregó Yamamoto.

-No se preocupen muchachos - la voz distorsionada a través del micrófono volvió a los oídos de todos - Yo puedo ir y convencerlo. Después de todo él fue mi mejor amigo. Además estoy seguro que no le importaría realizar cualquier trabajo si tiene la posibilidad de salir de la prisión donde se encuentra.

Mukuro enarco una ceja y desvío la vista. Cosa que no pasó desapercibido por Kyoya y Tsuna. Fueron los únicos que se dieron cuenta del comportamiento de Mukuro.

-¿Y que se supone que hará una vez que lo convenzas de ayudar? - Hibari se dirigió a Irie.

-Como bien saben todos, Byakuran tiene la habilidad de ver los mundos paralelos y gracias a ello puede encontrar la localización de cualquier ende ya sea personas o lugar.

-Eso es interesante sin duda, Irie Shoichi pero ¿cómo encontrara la localización de una persona que no tiene idea de quién es? Ni yo pude verle la cara, no le vi muchos detalles salvo de aquel tatuaje en el antebrazo izquierdo, creo que era de la mafia rusa.

-Tienes razón Hibari-san, pero no olvides que él también puede ver lo ha ocurrido en las 72 horas pasadas. El mismo podrá saber quién es y así buscar su localización.

Silencio…

-Nunca me he conectado con el concepto de como nuestros yo del pasado lograron vencer a ese tipo - dijo finalmente.

Pequeñas sonrisas decoraron cada rostro antes de que Reborn se levantara, a pesar de su rostro neutral Tsuna pudo notar la frustración de su tutor. Ya que Dino también fue su alumno igual que él, y ese pequeño arcaboleno siempre se ha preocupado a su manera por sus alumnos.

-Muy bien, Irie te dejo eso a tu cargo. Quisiera que fuese lo más pronto posible. Mantengamos la esperanza que Dino siga con vida.

Una afirmación y ratificación por parte de cada uno de los presentes finalizó la reunión, Los guardianes empezaron a tomar rumbo fuera de la habitación. El tiempo era crucial para ellos, así que debían tener en cuenta que entre más rápido mejor.

La habitación empezó a vaciarse salvo por dos personas que aún no habían emprendido su ruta. Kyouya aún seguía en el marco de la ventana con los brazos cruzados en su pecho, sin observar nada en su totalidad solo estaba allí viendo los alrededores de la mansión Vongola, sus jardines, los subordinados ir y venir, aquellas montañas a los lejos que se perdían en el sendero igual que su mente. Su mente ahora divagaba en la cruda realidad, aquella realidad que por mucho que lo ignore se niega a admitir.

**Mantengamos la esperanza que Dino siga con vida.**

Intentaba no darle importancia, pero era inevitable para el...

-Que débil te has vuelto Hibari Kyoya- el guardián de la niebla rompe el marco de pensamientos de aquel asiático.

-Hm- Kyoya baja los brazos y emprende su camino, cuando estuvo justo de lado de Mukuro se detuvo - Al menos no soy un cobarde inútil bueno para una mierda que acepta que otras personas vayan a hacer su trabajo, por no tener el maldito coraje de enfrentar que le gusta aquel sujeto.

Mukuro chasqueo la lengua, se había dado cuenta. Maldito Hibari. Ya era inútil dejar de fingir.

-Al menos el tuyo no está en una prisión de máxima seguridad.

-Que excusa tan barata Rokudo Mukuro, hay mares más fuertes deberías tenerlo presente. No utilices esas excusas paganas cuando sabes que eso es el menor detalle y mucho más para ti. Considerando que tú también estuviste en la misma situación.

La vibración dentro del bolsillo izquierdo del pantalón de gabardina de Kyoya le hizo bajar la vista y ver quién era el remitente de la pantalla.

Escucho la voz agitada de la otra línea, sólo falto que la otra finalizara su oración para que el rostro del guardián de la nube mostrará la evidencia de la frustración dentro de él.

**Habían encontrado otro cuerpo.**

-Voy para allá. No toquen nada -el guardián de la nube emprende su camino a la puerta, pero se detiene para dar un último sermón - Y si me rebajo a tu estúpido juego entonces yo diría _Al menos el tuyo no está desaparecido quien sabe si vivo o muerto. Donde ningún tipo rastro puede seguirle la pista más que simples amenazas de muerte, mientras toda su familia es asesinada_. Irónico ¿no?

Y sin más, aquella nube desapareció como el humo dejando a un Mukuro mordiendo su labio inferior admitiendo su derrota ante Hibari Kyoya.

-Tsk.

-x-

Sus pies volvieron a tocar el césped de aquella jodida mansión. Que ya empezaba a formar parte de ser una de las cosas que más odia. Se desplazó hasta la zona abandonada donde los subordinados de Dino aguardaban su llegada.

No necesitaba un preámbulo de _'buenos días'_, _'como están_' o '_¿qué ha pasado?'_ No eran buenos días, todos sabían cómo estaban, y lo que había ocurrido.

Consiguieron un cadáver.

-¿Donde esta?- pregunto con la suma presencia de autoridad.

Los subordinados sabían que él estaba llevando esa gran piedra a sus espaldas y con la ferocidad de un depredador la llevaba. Se quejaba en sus adentros donde se albergaba el verdadero dolor o frustración.

-Debajo de esas ramas- señalo Romario.

-No toquen nada - añadió el guardián - Tetsu, ¿trajiste lo que te pedí?

-Si señor - saco una caja metálica de al menos 40cm de alto. La coloco en terreno rustico donde se inclinó y libro el seguro que mantenía oculto el contenido del portafolio. Una vez abierto, tiro la tapa hacia atrás y salieron 3 compartimentos en escalón. Saco unos guantes látex de uno de los compartimientos y se volvió a donde estaba el desdichado cuerpo que anhelaba con salir.

Kyoya podía sentir en su interior mientras más se acercaba al cuerpo una voz en su interior, era como si el cuerpo le hablara.

« ¡Sácame de aquí!»

«Yo sé quién es el culpable, pero mi boca ha sido cosida y mis ojos sellados »

Se acercó con cautela e inicio su labor de remover con cuidado las ramas de árboles secas. Los hombres procedieron con el mismo ciclo que realizo Kyoya. Guantes, y listo para iniciar el destierro de aquel cuerpo hasta que se puso visualizar completamente la mano que los guió hasta el cuerpo completo. El olor putrefacto se mezcló con el aire, todos dieron un paso atrás debido al olor, a excepción de Kyoya.

Detalló el cuerpo, lo primero que su vista captó fue el tatuaje que había en su brazo izquierdo, sintió una oleada de tristeza. Sus ojos abiertos quedaron estáticos en su última visión, el cielo. Su rostro sin color, lleno de la humedad de la tierra y bañado con la esencia de los robles espinosos donde lo introdujeron.

Reconoció el rostro, sabía quién era. Y pudo saber la forma en que murió.

Se maldijo a sí mismo. La búsqueda había finalizado.

**-x-**

Camino con un destino inseguro, incierto, con dudas, pero sabía a donde quería llegar. Solo se preguntaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto, o solo lo hacía para malgastar su tiempo libre.

Llego hasta la entrada de esa pequeña casa de dos plantas, abrió la pequeña puerta que daba entrada al jardín y se adentró hasta llegar a la puerta principal y tocar el timbre.

Quizás lo toco una o dos veces como máximo antes que un pelirrojo de gafas azules abriera la puerta.

-¡¿M-m-m-Mukuro-san?!- se cayó para atrás con solo verle unos instantes.

Río entre dientes.

-Hola, cuatro ojos - arrogancia y burla fue lo que expulsaron los labios de Mukuro -Vengo a discutir unos pequeños asuntos contigo.

Irie observo como Mukuro le rodeaba en una lenta caminata observando el nuevo entorno desconocido para él. Se incorporó lentamente rogandole a todos los dioses que se le paso por la mente que no metiera la pata con _él._

Se acomodó las gafas -¿Y d-dime que te trae por aquí? - los nervios le estaban matando.

El guardián de la niebla dejo de observar y dirigió su vista al pelirrojo.

-Tú sabes porque estoy aquí - dijo en tono cortante como mil agujas envenenadas - ¿no?

-¿Lo es? - una gota de sudor le bajo por la mejilla.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, Irie - el pelirrojo volvió a caer cuando Mukuro se le acerco con esa mirada sedienta de querer ver sus órganos.

-No puedo entender de que hablase Mukuro-san - realizo un pequeño masaje en su cabeza- ¿puedes ser más franco conmigo?

Mukuro esbozo una pequeña sonrisa y se arrodillo junto a Irie quien sentía que ese día iba a ser último para él. Y si había llegado su hora que horrible había sido su día y lo peor fue… que nunca creo su testamento, que desgracia.

-¿Dónde está encerrado Byakuran?- una entrada brusca al tema.

Gracias a esa pregunta Irie logro armar ese rompecabezas, respiro hondo. Ya cuando entiendes la situación en la que te encuentras, tu mente podrá idear vías de escape o soluciones de modo que puedan ser empleadas al momento.

-Oh...-dijo como iniciativa de su calma - bueno, es difícil saber si mi teoría es cierta, pero si mis cálculos no fallan debe estar en lo más profundo de vindice.

-¿De la misma forma que yo lo estaba?

-Puede ser - volvió a re-acomodar sus gafas - como puede ser peor. Tu sabrías como moverte allí, salir es fácil... Lo difícil es entrar.

-¿Cómo pensabas entrar?- agrego.

-Visita, ¿tal vez? - respondió de la forma más razonable que pudo.

Mukuro río entre dientes nuevamente haciendo énfasis en cada letra que formo esa ridícula oración.

-¿Acaso no sabes que los convictos encerrados en máxima seguridad se les priva de eso? - la ironía hizo su entrada.

-Si eso no funcionaba, tenía otro plan - ahora era el quien hablo fuerte pero con resultados en vanos. No afecto ni una pizca a la reacción del guardián de la niebla.

-¿Ah sí? A ver, ¿cuál?

-Cree un programa donde enviaría un virus al sistema de seguridad de vindice. El modo en que operan el control cardiaco y respiratorio de ustedes es a base de la informática. Alterar eso me daría la ventaja de que lo saquen de la máxima seguridad y lo incluyan en una habitación - los ojos de Mukuro irradiaron sorpresa - Y ahí es donde iría a pedir la ayuda de Byakuran.

-Ohh, suena excepcional viniendo de alguien como tú el cual es un blanco fácil a la hora del combate. Si descubren que fuiste tú te aplastaran como una cucaracha y yo voy a escupir tus órganos sobresalientes - volvió a reír y se puso en pies- Muy bien, iré contigo. Hay cosas que debo hablar con él.

Irie asintió nerviosamente, el guardián de la niebla tenia mayor experiencia que él. Y aunque pensaba hacerlo de forma educada, con Mukuro a su lado...ese pasaba a ser un plan inasequible.

* * *

Gracias a los lectores que siguen mi historia, espero que les guste este cap. Y hasta la próxima ~

Tendremos 10069 en el próximo capítulo *_*! Debo satisfacer a mis dos otp, ya que mi amado Dino no esta y no puede darle a Kyoya un duro contra el muro, Byakuran ocupara su lugar mientras y le dara a Mukuro e.é!

_¿Review? ^^_


End file.
